Menaces of Minecraft
by ninjamaster01
Summary: The Squid Army's only objective: Rule Minecraftia and turn everyone into their work slaves. Can Sky stop the most annoying and threatening mob to exist in Minecraftia from taking over the world? Filled with action, humor, romance, and, of course, CHARACTER DEATH! Co-written by Ninjamaster01 and Kittyjen781
1. Prologue: The Squid Wars Begin

**Hey, throwing stars!**

**This is a new story, and this story is going to be different than normal. How, you may ask? Well... I am going to co-write it with none other than...**

**_KITTYJEN781_!**

**Kitty: Yeah, that's right! And this is a story that is going to help both of our stories, so we can improve them! **

**Ninja: We are going to need OCs, so send yours in if you want your OC to be in it!**

**Kitty: Without further ado, here is the Prologue to our new story, "Menaces of Minecraft"!**

* * *

There are many different biomes within Minecraftia. There are forests, jungles, deserts, plains, swamps, tundra, taiga, and mountains. But one of the strangest biomes in Minecraftia is actually the ocean. While the ocean has its natural exotic beauty, it also has its dangers.

Multiple boats sail across the ocean back at forth between the shores by CubeCity to the far isle where a similar city, GeoCity, was located. The only things that the passengers ever dared worry about was major storms in the middle of the ocean, not caring about anything else. But they should have worried about something completely different. In the middle of the sparkling blue ocean, multiple groups of Squids were swimming around. Their slick, blue-ish grey bodies sparkled in the noonday sunlight, and they appeared to just be swimming around in circles. If you paid close attention to them, though, you would notice that they were actually swimming in one general direction.

One specific group of Squids was swimming just underneath the surface of the water, located about six miles from the shore of CubeCity. At the front of the group, a Squid that was tinted a slightly different shade of blue was swimming, looking around the area that surrounded them. Once it made sure that no boats or Minecrafters were around, it uttered a sharp command in a strange language to the other Squids it was with, and then they dove under the water.

Swimming deeper and deeper under the water, the small group of Squids soon began to be surrounded in darkness. But soon, they each activated their night vision, and they were able to see everything around them. The group leader looked around, searching for the thing that they were going for. _Come on… it has to be here somewhere…_ The Squid quickly thought, blinking its eyes as it searched the bottom of the ocean for their objective.

Right then, it noticed the strange, dark thing at the bottom of the ocean. The Squid laughed to itself, as it could not smile in achievement. Looking around the dark depths of the ocean, it then spotted several other groups of Squids swimming towards it. Once they reached it, they magically disappeared through it.

Gesturing to his comrades, the group leader Squid then swam towards the portal. As he got closer, he could see the frame of the portal completely. It was made of Lapis Lazuli, and had a greenish glow to it. He passed through the portal, and immediately he got teleported to a completely different world: the Squid Dimension.

* * *

The Squid Dimension is a strange place. For miles in every direction, there is ocean, with the occasional red and blue pillars that stick out about a mile above the surface of the water. The sky was a dark blue color, very similar to the shade that the average Squid's body was. As there was no sun, the whole place was lit up by glowstone, which was placed on the top of each of the red and blue pillars. Everything looked the same, which was very strange. At the center of the ocean, though, a giant blue and black castle stood, creating an evil atmosphere in the Squid Dimension.

The Squid Mansion was huge, being about one thousand blocks high. Large, Lapis towers surrounded the outside of the castle, with Squid archers that stood guard constantly at the top. If any intruders were to come into the Squid Dimension, they would be one of the first that would know that they had come to attack them. Squids slithered everywhere around the castle, attending to their separate duties. Several Squids were making their way from the Overworld back to the castle, as they had finished their tasks in the Overworld. They all were lit with soft, glowstone lamps that lit the hallways of the stronghold, which gave their blue bodies a golden glow to them.

At the center of the castle, though, is where the throne room is located. One specific Squid, which was tinted different than other normal Squids and was one of three that was similarly tinted, slithered into the throne room, and approached their leader: the Squid Overlord. Now, their leader was very special. He was a huge Squid, being about the size of a normal Ghast. He had huge tentacles at the base of his huge body, and two large, blue arms, unlike any other normal Squid. He had blood-red eyes, and he actually had a face on a head, unlike his other Squid minions. He looked similar to the Squids, excepting that he looked more "human" like than other Squids. He truly was the King of the Squids.

"My Master, the transport Squids have finally arrived from the Overworld, and the resource Squids have returned with more potions that the pathetic Overworld-lings have thrown into our grasp. The last of the mutations began immediately after the resource Squids returned to the Squid Mansion," The Guardian Squid said, then bowing down low before his leader.

Derpollolus, the Squid Overlord, then smiled wickedly as best as a Squid could manage. "Excellent. Now our plan will be able to proceed without trouble," Derpollolus hissed, his tentacles writhing around everywhere it could go.

The Guardian Squid then looked up to his leader, confusion lacing in his expression. "My King, why exactly are we launching this attack on the Overworld again?"

Derpollolus looked down to his servant, and then he looked up to the ceiling. "For our whole lives, we have been living in fear because of our most dangerous and deadly enemy: Sky Fisher. All of our plans to stop him have backfired badly on us. But, when we started mutating our soldiers to become Super Squids so that they are a lot stronger than normal, we gained the chance to fight back. We can bring Sky down so he is weak and defenseless. Once we get hold of his 'budder' amulet, we will take complete control of Minecraftia and rule the world in the image of Squids!"

The Guardian Squid still looked confused. "Won't Sky not willingly give us his amulet? He is very protective of his amulet, and never lets it out of his sight," He then questioned, looking to his leader. Sighing in annoyance, the Overlord then made a quick gesture with one of his tentacles to another group of Squids, which immediately slithered off to go tend to the Mutant Squids. "That is the point. He won't give it up willingly at all. I didn't expect him to do that at all. That is why we will threaten him, saying that if he doesn't give us the amulet, then we will destroy Minecraftia to get him to give us the amulet and then we will rebuild CubeCity into my image. With the anarchy we are going to create, no one will be able to stop us once we gain control of his amulet. Either way, we are going to get that amulet from him."

The Guardian nodded, and then the two other Guardian Squids approached them. Derpollolus looked down to them, and then they bowed down before him. "My Master, the Mutant Squids are prepped for battle to attack CubeCity," The first Guardian Squid said, looking up to his leader.

Derpollolus pushed himself up from his giant Lapis throne, and began to walk to the meeting hall with the three Guardian Squids behind him. The Overlord paused in front of the front doors, and then he turned to his tiny minions. "Derp, Derpy and Derpious, prepare the Mutant Squids for battle. Once they are ready, head to the portal. I will meet you there to launch the attack," Derpollolus then commanded. Derpious (the Guardian Squid that was talking with Derpollolus before) and Derpy nodded, and then they rushed off to ready the soldiers. Derp went off to prepare the normal Squids, leaving Derpollolus to do other tasks. He slithered out of the Squid Mansion, then falling into the dark blue ocean that surrounded their castle. He swam towards the portal, which was about a dozen miles away from where the Squid Fortress was. But, as he was a Squid, he could cover distance quickly.

He waited for a good half an hour before he saw his minions approaching him and the Squid Dimension Portal. They all gathered in front of it, and then they froze, waiting for their leader to launch the attack. Derpollolus smiled wickedly, and then he held up one of his arms, which was holding a specialized Squid sword.

"For Derpollolus!" The Overlord cried out, smiling evilly. All the Squids copied his cry, and then they poured into the portal, falling into the Overworld. The Squid Wars had begun.

* * *

**Kitty: 0.0 Cliffhanger right away! We are just that amazing. **

**Ninja: That's right! We love our cliffhangers, don't we? Anyways, since this story is just starting, and school is starting (for me at least) tomorrow, it might be a couple days in between each chapter. We hope you guys can wait!**

**Kitty: So, if you like this one, then we know you guys will love our own separate stories! I'm writing two stories right now, one that I am finishing, which is called "SkyShorts Season 4", and I am also writing another story called "Sky Legends: Herobrine's PayBack". **

**Ninja: And I have two stories that I am working on right now as well, well, technically three. I have my two posted stories that I have already started, which are "The Past is the Key" and "Sucked Into Reality", and I am also working on the sequel to Sucked Into Reality, which is going to be called "Broken Shards of Time". You guys should go check them out!**

**You guys are amazing, and I will see you later throwing stars :)**

**-Kittyjen781 & Ninjamaster01 **


	2. Chapter 1: The Bridges and Attack

**Ninja: Hey, throwing stars! Sorry for the long wait... I was having family issues, computer issues, and writing issues. And I apologize for the prologue being extremely short... it was a prologue, after all :)**

**Kitty: Anyways, here is Chapter One! Hope you enjoy it! **

* * *

_Sky's POV-_

Looking around at all the doors that led to the arenas, I then looked back down to the paper that the worker had given me. I was trying to find the arena that my friends and I were going to play "Bridges" on, but I was having issues locating the exact arena that we were going to be in. Normally it should have been super easy to find, but how the arenas were placed, there were different arenas next to each other, like the first ones that we found were 1, 7, 24, and 76.

"Where in the world could Arena 57 be?" I asked out loud, then rubbing my face in stress. Turning right then, I looked to my friends who were with me. I was standing there with my girlfriend Dawnables and my close friends Deadlox and MinecraftUniverse. We had nine other friends that were going to meet us here, but we decided to come slightly early and wait for them. Each of them were looking around as well, trying to help me locate the certain arena that we were going to play in. But the room that we were in was so long that I was getting dizzy from trying to find the arena.

Deadlox took one last sweep with his eyes of the signs that were along the wall that he was looking at, and then he turned to me. He shrugged quickly, and then he brushed his hair out of his face. "I didn't find it. Jason, how are you doing over there?" Deadlox then asked, looking down to the end of the room, where MinecraftUniverse was thoroughly searching the walls for the sign to Arena 57.

"Nope, can't find it… Wait. Hold on. AH-HA! I found it!" MinecraftUniverse cried out, which instantly lifted our spirits. The three of us rushed over to him, wide smiles lighting our faces. We had been searching for that tiny sign for about half an hour, and I was literally about to scream my head off if we didn't find it soon. Many other Minecrafters had passed by us, easily finding their arenas and leaving us to suffer. Most of them looked appalled when they saw us, as we were famous around CubeCity, but none of them dared to help us. Some of them were Sky Army recruits as well. What wonderful and helpful recruits I have.

"Finally! My Notch, why don't they just put the arena signs in order? That would make things so much easier for everyone," Dawn then stated, blowing her bangs out of her eyes.

I then shrugged. "I guess they just want to screw with us. Watch, there are going to be hidden cameras in the walls, and then the next thing we know, we are seeing ourselves almost going insane on Minecraftia's Funniest Home Videos." Deadlox, TrueMU and Dawn all chuckled, because MFV was one of the most popular comedy shows ever on TV. We had already previously seen Jerome, Bajan, Bashur, Bodil and CavemanFilms on MFV, and every single time that we saw them on new episodes, we would bust up laughing. Even with old videos, we would still laugh so hard we were crying because they were so funny.

Deadlox quickly pulled out his phone, and sent out a text to the nine friends that still had to show up. He probably was telling them where to locate the Arena 57 sign so that they didn't have to search for it like we had to. Once he was done, he put his phone away. I then turned back to the sign, and put my hand on it. All of a sudden, the four of us disappeared, and a moment later, we appeared in a strange room.

I looked around, and surveyed the gravity-defying structure that we had transported onto. The roof was several feet above our heads, and it was really bright because the ceiling was made of glowstone blocks. The ground below us was completely made of glass, so we could see the arena below us. There were four, medium sized islands below us, each that was completely protected around every side but the top with bedrock. The walls in the area we were in were made of budder, and on it, there were several buttons that lead to the different sections of the island below us. Between each island, there were bridges between them, but at that moment, they were blocked off with giant bedrock walls. I was guessing that was to make it so that nobody cheated and tried to get the bridge chests too early in the game.

I immediately ran right for the walls, and hugged the wall as best as I could do. "BUDDER!" I cried out, then laughing shortly afterwards. Nothing looked better than walls made completely of budder.

Dawn chuckled behind me, and then she walked up to me. "Calm down, Sky. We don't want you to marry the walls just because they are completely made of budder," She said, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"I never said I was going to marry the walls, Dawn," I then said, smiling towards her slightly.

"Yeah. You're gonna have budder children with it," MinecraftUniverse joked, which instantly sent the room into a strange, awkward silence. Everyone was silent, which never happened. I looked over to TrueMU, staring at him with confusion.

"Jason, that was too far," Deadlox then said, breaking the awkward silence completely.

"Sorry."

We waited for everyone to show up for about an hour. Most everyone showed up about fifteen minutes after we showed up in our set arena, but we were still waiting for three friends: Bashur, Husky and Seto. All of our other friends were already there, waiting impatiently for them to show up. Bajan and Jerome were busy going over their plans of some sort of weapon that they were going to create, TrueMU, Deadlox, Ssundee and Dawn were taking a nap against the budder wall, and Jen and Sierra, two of my closest friends, were busy talking about something that I didn't care about and I didn't want to know about. I had met Jen and Sierra when I was about fifteen years old, while Jen was eleven and Sierra was fourteen years old. That was five years ago. Jen was pretty good looking for being a 16 year old, the youngest in my close group of friends. She had light-tan skin, glimmering brown eyes, long black hair with bangs that hung over her left eye, and black glasses. She wore a blue sweater with light blue buttons, black pants, and dark blue boots that were meant for adventuring. Normally, she is really shy, never saying anything at all around anyone. But when she was around us, she was completely sociable. Her face was creased into a worried look, her brown eyes sparkling happiness despite the tensed expression on her face. Sierra was completely different than Jen. Sierra is 19 years old, being only a couple months younger than myself. I had just barely turned 20, and she was due to turn 20 in four months. She had long, platinum blonde hair with bangs that covered her right eye, shimmering diamond blue and emerald green mixed eyes, and light-tan skin like Jen. Sierra wore a white tank top with a red and black jacket over it (that had a black Creeper logo on the back of it), black jeans, red shoes, red and black headphones, and red and black gloves. Sierra is more like me in almost every aspect. We are both very courageous, not at all afraid to fight for what we want. She is extremely outgoing, although she is best friends with the super shy Jen. Sierra is part robot, having gotten into a dangerous accident when she was younger. The gloves covered her robot hands, and the jacket covered the sections of her chest and arms that were completely metal. Most people didn't know that she was part robot, because she doesn't act at all like someone who was part robot. My close friend was basically like my sister; in fact, ever since her parents passed away and I left my family to start my own life, we had adopted each other into each other's family. At that moment, Sierra was leaning against the budder wall, talking quietly with Jen, who stood beside her. They were talking so quietly that I couldn't hear them, but I didn't care.

A minute later, both Husky and Seto showed up, appearing in the middle of the room like we had. We all looked up to them when they showed up. "Finally. Took you guys long enough to show up," I then heard Deadlox say sleepily, rubbing his eyes quickly.

"Sorry. We had a problem with Husky's car. Apparently, somebody tried to store a bunch of fish in Husky's engine. Completely destroyed his engine," Seto then said, looking directly over to me.

"It probably was Bodil, knowing the Troll Master," I then said, shrugging quickly in their direction. I was just trying not to yell at them at that moment. I was getting extremely impatient, not wanting to wait for everyone to show up later. We were supposed to start playing our game about fifteen minutes ago, and still not everyone was here. Bashur was the only one that we were still waiting for… and who knows how long it will take him to show up.

"Oh, and by the way, I'M NOT A FISH!" Husky then said, looking directly over to Bajan and Jerome, who had starting cracking "Husky's-a-fish" jokes immediately after Seto said that someone tried to store fish in Husky's engine.

After that, we had to wait about another five minutes for Bashur to show up. When he finally showed up, he looked exhausted, and worn out. He must have run here, which would explain the reason that he was so late. "Sorry… guys… I had… a problem… with my… vehicle… and had to… run here… instead," Bashur panted, then keeling over and wheezing in pain.

I stared at him for a moment, and then I said, "Well, next time, let us know if you are going to be an hour late." I then turned to my friends. Everyone was now paying attention, either just waking up or stopping what they were doing earlier. "OK, so we are going to start. Since there are twelve of us, and only four arenas, we are going to split into groups. I will be a team captain, and the other three team captains will be Jerome," I started.

"Yeah, buddy!" Jerome cried out, then smiling in my direction.

"Jason will be the third captain," I said, looking over to my friend, who nodded in agreement. "And Husky will be the last team captain," I finished, looking over to the Mudkip. He nodded in agreement, then looking to my other friends.

All of a sudden, I heard a loud whining noise. I looked around until I finally found who was doing that. It was actually Bashur. The watermelon had finally caught his breath, and he had a wide, shocked look on his face. "I want to be captain!" Bashur complained, pushing his 3-D glasses up on his face further than it was before.

Ssundee then broke out laughing. "Bashur, you cannot be a leader. With your hyper personality and your lack of a long attention span, you can't even lead a monkey to a banana raffle," He then said in between laughter. Everyone stared at him, confused looks on their faces. Ssundee normally was never this mean. What had gotten into him?

"Well at least I don't go insane about cake," Bashur then shot, glaring towards Ssundee.

"Hey, that is only when I don't have my sunglasses on," Ssundee quickly said, staring at Bashur. I was completely confused. Why were they fighting? They normally got along perfectly. This was very different and not at all typical.

Stepping in between the two men, I then said, "Ladies, ladies, you both look pretty. Stop arguing already, we don't want to start World War III right now. Bashur, you can be leader someday, just not right now."

Bashur and Ssundee looked down to the ground in shame, partly because I had just completely made a fool out of them by calling them girls. Bashur pouted, his lower lip sticking out slightly. He crossed his arms across his chest, completely acting like a little child. I sighed, and then I rubbed my face slightly.

"OK, let's all just calm down. Instead, we should start our game. So, what are the teams?" I asked, looking to the rest of my friends.

"Let's just pick like we would if we are playing Battle Dome," Bajan then offered. We all agreed, and then everyone but Husky, Jerome, MinecraftUniverse and I stepped back against the far budder wall.

"I guess I will start. I get Dawn," I quickly said, then smiling over to my girlfriend. Dawn smiled, and then she walked up to me.

"Biggums, get ya booty over here," Jerome then said, smiling wickedly at Bajan. Bajan laughed, and then he walked up to his best friend.

We continued on with that, until everyone was on their separate teams. I had Dawn and Deadlox, Jerome had Bajan and Sierra, TrueMU had Seto and Jen, and Husky had Ssundee and Bashur. I was kinda nervous having Ssundee and Bashur on the same team, as they had gotten into a fight not even five minutes previously, but I had to trust them that they wouldn't cause too much trouble.

A minute later, we all had pressed on the buttons corresponding to our separate teams, and we started playing Bridges. When I pressed our button, I got teleported to a hole in the ground, with bedrock surrounding the hole that I was in. Standing on my tip-toes, I then looked to my left. Dawn was standing there, also in a hole. Deadlox was the same on my right. A moment later, the digital clock started, and the platforms that we were standing on lifted up. We immediately began to play. **(A/N This version that I am writing about it a mix between the Bridges and Aerial PVP; just letting you know so you don't get confused.)**

I went right to the jungle trees, getting wood as much as I could. Deadlox went down to the mine that was towards the center of our island, going for the chest that had items in it to start mining and finding ores to craft our armor and weapons. Dawn, instead, went right to journeying down into the cave system, finding the potion stands to find the best potions that we could.

I could not hear what my friends were up to, but I could sense that they were doing the same as we were. I could only imagine what awkward conversations were going on the different islands, especially on Husky's island and especially Jerome's island.

All of a sudden, I started to get a strange feeling. It felt very strange. It almost felt… like we were in danger. I was confused. How could we be in danger? CubeCity was one of the most protected and strongest cities in Minecraftia. How could CubeCity be in danger?

"Deadlox, Dawn, do you guys have the feeling that… we are in danger?" I quickly asked, pressing my fingers to my earpiece that we had all gotten so that we could still talk with our team members on our island.

"No, Sky, I don't feel like we are in danger at all," Dawn then answered. Deadlox quickly responded similarly to how Dawn did. I creased my eyebrows quickly in confusion. Was I just getting too paranoid lately? I shrugged off the feeling, then returning to cooking the ores that Deadlox had gathered and also creating the armor and the weapons that we all needed. But I still couldn't shake off the feeling that something bad was going to happen. I must have been going insane. Nothing bad could happen… could it?

* * *

_Sierra's POV-_

"How are you doing with the mining, biggums?" I heard Bajan ask from up on the surface, directing his question to Jerome. I was mining beside Jerome, helping him gather up some iron ore to make armor and weapons. Every time we found diamond, though, we would quickly mine that as well.

"Sierra and I are doing well. Right now, with the both of us, we have about a stack and a half of iron and also about 30 diamonds," Jerome responded, then stepping back from mining a natural vein of diamonds. He then looked over to me, smiling slightly at me. I smiled back. I was really close to Jerome and Bajan, as they were some of my closest guy friends that I had. My other close guy friends were Sky (of course, since he is basically like a brother that I never had) and CaptainSparklez. I had known them for the longest time, actually knowing Jerome and Bajan since I was very young. When I was about ten, Jerome and Bajan moved from GeoCity, which was where we lived before we lived here in CubeCity. I couldn't get contact with them for three years, until I was fourteen years old. When I was fourteen, I moved to CubeCity shortly after my parents died, to live with Jerome and Bajan, the last people that I had that was the closest I had to family. I moved in with Jerome and Bajan, and soon after, they introduced me to the rest of my friends.

"How are you doing with the TNT trap, Mitch?" I then asked, looking up to the ceiling where the house on our little island was located high above our heads. We were so low in the island that several times we had already hit bedrock instead of stone.

"Almost done. Everyone will be mad when they find out our little plan," Mitch said, which then caused Jerome to break out laughing.

"Do you think we are going to win?" Jerome then asked.

"No," Mitch quickly replied.

"Do you think we are going to have fun?"

"Absolutely!"

I laughed, and then I turned around, looking up the tunnel that we had just barely come down on. "How much time until the bridges go out?" I then asked, walking back up the tunnel with a torch in my hand. Jerome was right behind me, looking around and making sure that no natural mobs try to kill us. He was holding his iron sword in hand, looking around constantly to make sure that we didn't get attacked at last minute.

A moment later, Bajan then answered, "Actually, we have about a minute. You guys might want to get up here so we can finish setting up the trap."

I nodded to myself, and then I turned to Jerome. "Come on. We had better hurry. Mitch will need all the help that he can get so we can finish the trap," I said, then gesturing to Jerome. He nodded, and then we broke out into a sprint. We made it up to the top within half a minute, although we were panting heavily from running so fast up the steep incline of the cave.

Three minutes later, and nothing had happened yet. The bridges had already gone out to the chests that were in between each island, but nobody else but us had gone out to get them. We were geared with enchanted diamond chests, and we were just waiting for someone to try to attack us to activate our TNT house.

"OK, so here's the plan. We will draw them to our island, and then when they get close enough, we will take off into the house, falling down into the hole that we built into the TNT section under the house. I will place the spider web down after we all get down here, and then they will fall through it. Once they get caught in the spider web, Jerome, you will step on the pressure plate, and then we will run through our escape so we don't get caught in the explosion," Bajan then explained, looking to both of us as we stood out in front of our house waiting for the other teams to come up to the surface.

We both nodded, and then we patiently waited for the others to come to us. After a couple minutes, I spotted Husky, Ssundee and Bashur walk up from their cave on their island. They all were adorned with iron armor, each one carrying an iron sword with them. By the purple glimmer off of their weapons, I knew that they were each enchanted with some sort of enchantment.

"Here comes Husky, Ssundee and Bashur," I then said, gesturing quickly with my head over in the direction that their island was. Both Bajan and Jerome looked over there, and quickly saw the trio making their way across the bridge that connected our two islands.

Bajan held his arm out, and then he said, "Sierra, you quickly get inside and get down to the exit. Jerome will follow you close behind. When they get close enough, I will draw them to us into the house, and give us a second head-start when I place the door behind us. I will place the web down after I get down in the hole, and then when they come in after us, Jerome will step on the plate, and activate it. Run for your lives then."

Without nodding, I then turned around, and ran into the small house that was on each of the islands. I fell down the hole in the ground, gracefully landing and then running to the corner of the room. I stared at the stacked TNT, and then I took a deep breath in. Hopefully this was going to work, or else we are going to be screwed.

A moment later, Jerome came down, panting slightly. He ran over to the pressure plate, making sure to not step on it. That wouldn't have been good if he eliminated his own partner from the game when we were trying to get the other team. Seconds later, Bajan dropped into the hole, immediately turning around and placing the web right where the hole was. I heard footsteps above us, and I stopped breathing, making sure that they didn't hear it.

All of a sudden, a very high, girlish scream went out. Right after that, I saw Ssundee and Husky in the hole, both having fallen into the trap. They looked around, and then they laid their eyes on us. "Jerome, NOW!" Bajan then yelled, motioning quickly to Jerome.

Jerome stepped on the pressure plate, and then the three of us ran for the exit. "No, no, NO!" I heard Husky cry out, and then a moment later, the TNT exploded. The blast was so strong that it blasted us forward, and we flew, landing on our faces from the explosion. I turned over quickly, and stared up at the giant crater that took the place of where our home was before. It was completely gone. Nothing was left of it. It made sense, though. Bajan had lined that TNT area with almost five layers of TNT, which would have packed a lot of power. Apparently that was true. Standing up, I then looked around, trying to find Husky and Ssundee. They were gone. We had eliminated them from the game.

"Wooloolooloolooloo!" Jerome then cried out, pushing himself up from the ground where he had landed. His fur was slightly scorched from where the blast had gotten him, but he was otherwise unscathed. "WE WON THE HUNGER DEANS!" Jerome began to do a little jig, dancing in place.

I laughed as I watched this. Jerome was very entertaining to watch at times. Bajan pushed himself up shakily, and then he immediately cried out, "Jerome, WATCH OUT!"

Jerome turned around right in time to have Bashur leap onto him. The watermelon man shoved him down to the ground, then laughing manically afterwards. "This is for taking down my teammates, Fluffy," He then said. Bashur raised his sword, and swung it down on Jerome. A moment later, Jerome disappeared, having been eliminated from the game.

Bajan charged right for Bashur, his sword raised in anger. "This is for biggums!" Bajan cried out, then bringing down the sword on Bashur. He disappeared a second later, disappearing with a surprised yelp. I began to pant, everything had gone by so fast. Bashur had survived the explosion somehow… and he eliminated Jerome from the game. That was not cool.

"Come on, let's get the others," Bajan then said, sheathing his sword quickly and then breaking into a sprint. He began to climb up the side of the cave, making his way to the top of the island. I followed close behind him, carrying my sword by my side. I groaned in pain as I clambered up the side of the cave. Iron armor was hard to carry around all the time. No wonder all of my friends were super fit and had abs. It must have taken a lot of strength to wear heavy armor all of the time. I followed behind Bajan as we crossed the bridge that connected our island to MinecraftUniverse's island. We were going to win this game of Bridges for Jerome, even if we had to take down everyone else to achieve that.

* * *

"Come here, Sky!" I shouted, smiling slightly as I began to chase Sky around his island. He was trying to run away from me, as I had already hit him a couple times with my sword.

"Don't do dis, Si!" Sky cried out over his shoulder, continuing running around in circles around the island. I just laughed, and then I started running faster than what I was running before. Finally, Sky tripped over a rock, and then I easily caught him. I slammed my sword into him, and although I knew that he was still going to be alive, it still hurt me a little inside to "kill" my adopted brother (I'm just going to say brother from now on, just so I don't have to continually say "adopted brother"). As soon as he disappeared, I then stood up. Bajan ran up to me, and then he gave me a big hug.

"We won, Sierra!" Bajan then cried out, swinging me around quickly. I laughed, and then he put me down. A moment later, I heard a whooshing sound, and then right then, all of my friends that played The Bridges with us appeared before me and Bajan. I quickly spotted Jerome, who had a wide smile on his face. He ran up to me, and quickly wrapped his arms around my waist. Like Bajan, he lifted me up in the air, and spun me around quickly.

"WE WON DA HUNGER DEANS!" Jerome cried out, then setting me down on the ground. I laughed, and then Jerome ran over to Bajan, engulfing him in a hug. They began to celebrate our victory, and then Sky walked up to us.

"Good job, guys, I guess you guys are the winners!" Sky then said, patting Bajan on the back quickly. Bajan nodded, and then everyone began to walk forward, giving us their congratulations. Bashur was the last one to walk up to us. He walked up to Jerome, who then immediately glared at the watermelon.

Breathing in, Bashur then said, "Look, about eliminating you earlier…"

Jerome then smiled in his direction. "No hard feelings, Bash!" Jerome then said, smiling towards him. But I knew that smile. It was a fake smile. What was Jerome planning?

"Really?" Bashur then asked, his face lighting up slightly.

Right then, Jerome smiled wickedly. "Yeah… I mean, you were just doing it to win the game. The only way that I can help you is… TO CHASE YOU DOWN! COME BACK HERE YOU WATERMELON!" Jerome cried out, then running straight for Bashur. He yelped in surprise, and then he took off in the other direction, running as fast as he could. He immediately climbed up a tree, trying to get as far away as he could from Jerome.

"No, Jerome, please, DON'T EAT MY LIVER!" Bashur cried out, staring with wide eyes at Jerome, who was at the base of the tree he was hiding in. We all were laughing our heads off, some of us laughing so hard that we were literally rolling on the floor laughing.

"Get in mah belly!" Jerome cried out, then smiling wickedly up to the watermelon man. Bashur shook his head in terror, and then he clung even harder to the branch that he was holding onto. Jerome began to climb the tree, but stopped about halfway up. I knew for certain that Jerome could easily scale trees, but he must have stopped just to torture the Melon. "This is payback for eliminating me from the game, Bashur!" Jerome cried out, then staring up at Bashur in the tree. I kinda felt bad for Bashur, but at the same time, I was completely entertained. Never could I find any other friends that were as funny as my friends are.

"OK, biggums, let's leave Bashur alone. I got revenge on him by eliminating him from the game as well. You don't have to make it worse," Bajan then said, walking up to Jerome. Jerome seemed reluctant to stop torturing Bashur, but he leapt down from the tree, and stepped away from it so that Bashur could climb down.

Right then, I sensed someone walking up behind me. I turned around, and quickly saw Sky standing there. He had a worried look on his face, though. That was uncommon. "Sierra, can I talk to you real quick?" He asked, then looking behind him for a moment. I saw Jen standing there, her normal worried expression plastered to her young face. I furrowed my brows quickly, and then I nodded.

We walked away from the rest of the group, and then we stopped. Sky faced both Jen and I, and then he breathed in. "So, what's the matter, Sky?" I asked, looking to my brother.

Sky looked down to the ground, and then he said, "Have you guys had this feeling that… something bad, is going to happen?"

Jen and I exchanged a quick look. I could see it in her eyes that she had in fact felt that. It was something that was completely obvious to see. "Yeah… I had been feeling that," Jen then said, her voice soft and smooth. She rarely ever talked, even around us, her friends. But when she did talk, I would always note that her voice was smooth and silky, and very beautiful.

I nodded in agreement. I had been feeling the same thing… but I had dismissed the feeling because I thought it was because we were going to lose the game. But even after the game… I felt that feeling. I was completely confused. Sky sighed in relief. "Oh, thank Notch. I thought I was the only one. But… what does it mean?"

Jen and I looked at each other, and then we shrugged. We didn't know what it could mean either. "Whatever it is… it must be important. I guess we are just going to have to wait and see," I then said, then looking up to the blue sky above us. Everything seemed perfect and safe… but there was something about it that just seemed wrong. What was it?

* * *

_Derp's POV-_

I came out of the portal, immediately being immersed in water. It was pretty cold, as we were really deep in the water, but I liked it. I was a Squid, I couldn't help it. I was at the front of the group, and I immediately began to swim upwards. Soon, light filled the blue ocean around us. We all floated up to the water, and then, I broke the surface of the water. The warm sunlight hit my body, immediately warming me up. I blinked several times, and then I looked around. I immediately located the direction in which CubeCity was located.

"Come, brothers. To CubeCity we go," I then commanded, immediately picking up tremendous speed. I dropped back down into the water, so I didn't look as suspicious. I didn't resurface until I estimated that we had gone about six miles. When I resurfaced, I looked around, and then I spotted our goal. The city was marvelous, glimmering in the noon-day light. I could spot a lot of Minecrafters on the beach, all having a great time having fun. Too bad that would be the last time that would happen.

"Now, we wait until sundown. When the sun goes down, we attack," Derpious then said, looking over to me and Derpy. We nodded, and then we sunk down into the waves. We had to make sure that we were going to stay hidden the whole time. If we were caught before we could continue our plan, Derpollolus would be very upset with us.

For several hours, we waited, floating just beneath the waves. When the beaches were cleared, and the sun had gone down over the horizon, I then commanded the Squids to head to shore. We were going to attack CubeCity, and nobody, not even Sky, could stop us now.

* * *

**Kitty: Loved the ending... a perfect ending to a funny chapter. **

**Ninja: Yeah, hope you guys liked it too! The next chapter will be a couple days from now... so I hope you guys can wait! And we love the support we have been getting. Leave a review if you liked this chapter! I will see you throwing stars later :)**

**~Ninjamaster01 & Kittyjen781**


	3. Updates

**Ninja: Hey, throwing stars! Sorry that I haven't updated the story yet... I have been having school issues regarding homework and I recently got into trouble because of my sister and now for the next week, we have to deep clean the house 100% and because of that, I won't be able to get on that much anymore. I kinda can't update unless I find rare time for the next week. **

**I am so sorry! I should have let you guys know this before now, but I haven't had any time to get on here and do so. I have been stressing out because of tests, quizzes and other things like that for school for the past few days, and I am having major issues trying to find time to get on. So, I probably won't be able to update the story for the next few days. **

**I hope that you guys understand! I will try to update as soon as I can... although you will have to know that it will probably be a few days in between each chapter. **

**~Ninjamaster01**


	4. Chapter 2: Raid on CubeCity

**Ninja: Hey, throwing stars! Sorry that it took so long to get this chapter up... I have been extremely busy with school and all. But I managed to get this chapter up. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_CaptainSparklez's POV-_

"Come on, Pixel, Wolf, don't be party-poopers!" I cried out, walking backwards across the dark beach, feeling the cool night breeze blowing across the ocean and through my hair. I was at the beach with Bodil, Ryan, Gizzy, Kermit, Noah, Pixel, Wolf and Spade, even though technically the beach was closed at this time of night. The sun had barely gone down over the horizon, and I could still see remnants of the golden sunlight above the surface of the water. It was beautiful.

Pixel, Wolf and Spade were still on the beach, standing nervously in place. Everyone else had run right for the water, and they immediately began to splash around in the water like little children. It was actually a funny sight to see. I examined the three friends as best as I could. Pixel was five years younger than I was, although she appeared to be around Sky's age. She had light purple curly hair that barely passed her shoulders, a white beanie, light skin and icy blue eyes. She is wearing a blue plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up, black jeans, and black Converse shoes. She was looking at me nervously, and I could tell why. She was really shy, and normally never did everything that everyone else did. Wolf is three years younger than I am, although most people think that he is older than I am. He had ash colored hair, tan skin, and dark grey eyes. He wore a black trench coat with the hood pulled over his head, grey shirt and pants, goggles and black shoes. He just had his arms crossed over his chest, appearing to want nothing to do with playing on the beach with the rest of us like little kids. Spade is the youngest out of us all, being the same age as the other youngest in our group of friends Jen. She has light brown hair with crimson tips, light skin, and red eyes. She wore a black jacket with a dark grey undershirt, blue jeans, and grey shoes. She just stared at the rest of our friends in the water, running her hand across the bow that she always kept by her side. Spade rarely ever talks, unless she is needed to. I have only heard her speak a couple times in the past. She is very much like Ethan, excepting a couple factors, including the most obvious one: she's a girl.

"Just let them be, Sparklez. They can watch us mess around in the water if they want to," Ryan then said, looking back to me. I sighed, and then I turned back around to head towards the water. But something stopped me. Something caught my eye. I cocked my head slightly, and squinted my eyes to see clearer. It appeared to be a moving mass of water… but it didn't look like waves.

"What the Nether?" I heard Bodil then said, apparently having seen the strange mass as well. Everyone was now looking towards the ocean, watching with curiosity towards the mysterious thing coming out of the water. Looking around at my friends, I then saw that they each took out their weapons that they never left without, and that they were stancing themselves in a fighting position. Whatever that thing was, it definitely wasn't normal.

All of a sudden, one of the things lunged right for Kermit. The Frog fell backwards on the beach, screaming beneath the thing that had latched onto his face. "What the Nether?! GET THIS THING OFF OF ME!" Kermit screamed, thrashing around as he attempted to get the thing off of his face. I ran up to my friend, and quickly sliced off the thing that had latched onto his face. After a moment, I realized what it was. It was a Squid, but this one looked different. It looked to have wings on its back… it was a Flying Squid.

"RUN!" I screamed, then turning to my friends. The Hybrid Squids poured onto the beach, their eyes thirsting for blood. All of my friends took off from the beach, running as fast as they could to the city to warn them. I pushed Kermit ahead of me, making him go faster. He kept on jumping up, trying to get higher than the Squids. This didn't help him go faster, which actually annoyed me.

"I will find Sky and warn him: the Squids have returned!" I screamed, then running off in the direction that the Arcade was located.

* * *

_Sky's POV-_

I laughed with my friends, as we were recounting the time that Jerome had fallen into a cave when Ssundee had pushed him in there. It wasn't funny unless you knew the real reason for it: Jerome used to have a huge fear of Spiders, and Ssundee had purposely pushed the Fluffy in there with a bunch of Spiders. Jerome was terrified about everything from then on for about a week, even accidentally kicking Bajan in the balls when Bajan came up behind him to surprise him.

The sun had gone down about an hour ago, and we were just finishing up a great day at the Arcade. After The Bridges, we had played Cops 'N Robbers, having Jerome and Bajan as the first cops, Sierra and Jen as the second round of cops, and me and Ssundee as the final round cops. It was just a fun day of games with my friends. We hadn't had that much fun in several months. Since we were so busy, we hadn't had much time for fun all together. It was almost impossible to find times to get together as buddies and just have a blast.

We walked outside of the Arcade, and froze when we were met with screams of terror. Looking around, I then saw many Minecrafters running around in panic, their arms thrown in the air as they ran all around the streets.

"What the Nether?" Husky muttered, looking around in confusion. We all looked around, and then we froze in shock when we saw what the cause of the chaos was. About a meter away from where we were standing, groups of what appeared to be mutant Squids were slithering down the street, attacking every person that was in its reach. My whole body was frozen in terror. This couldn't be happening again. The Squids were trying to attack CubeCity once more? When would they learn to stop?

"I probably shouldn't have had that plate of calamari for lunch…" Bashur then said, staring in shock towards the group of Squids that were literally a couple feet away from us. I heard Jerome, Bajan, Husky and Ssundee chuckle in amusement when they heard that, barely suppressing their laughter.

I growled deep in my throat, anger beginning to fill my body. How could they be here again? I thought that they would have learned their lesson the last time that they had decided to attack CubeCity. My hand immediately went to my budder sword, which was strapped to my back. If I was quick enough…

Without thinking about it, I then immediately charged for the Squids. "Sky, stop!" I heard Dawn cry out behind me, but I completely ignored her. I couldn't believe that the Squids would have the audacity to come back to CubeCity. I raised my sword high above my head, ready to slice the closest Squid to me, which looked slightly red instead of the normal blue. But as I was doing so, the Squid saw me coming, and his tentacle immediately came for me. Moments later, I felt the tentacle slam into my face. Right then, a pain unlike any other that I have ever felt erupted from my jaw, and then I felt my feet lift off of the ground. I flew backwards, quickly hitting the ground and sliding painfully across the pavement. When I tried to get up, I couldn't. It was physically impossible for me to get up, because of how much pain I was in. I knew for certain that a couple ribs were broken when I hit the ground after the Squid punched me, and I believe my bottom jaw was either dislocated or completely broken. I groaned in pain, my world around me spinning around and around in circles. I couldn't focus on anything. Finally, I felt someone run up to me.

"It's going to be OK, Sky," I heard Dawn's comforting voice groggily say, although I could barely understand what she was saying. I rested my head back on the ground, my head pounding in pain from the rough landing. Hearing the Squids around me scared me, as I could tell that they planned on attacking every citizen of CubeCity and I could do nothing to stop them. All I could do was wait and watch from afar to see if the city could protect itself without its hero to protect it.

* * *

_Jerome's POV-_

I watched in horror as Sky ran towards the Squids, his enchanted budder sword gripped in his hand. I knew his intentions were to attack the Squids, and I so badly wanted to help him, but I was frozen in place from shock. Everyone gazed at Sky as he ran towards the Squids, but then, one of the Squids that were tinted red instead of the normal blue turned to Sky, his tentacles flailing everywhere. All of a sudden, one of the tentacles on the Squid flew towards Sky, hitting him square in the jaw. Sierra gasped when we watched Sky fly backwards, hitting the pavement hard when he landed. I held her back as she tried to run to her brother's aid, Bajan helping me on the other side. Dawn, though, ran to Sky's side, barely managing to get to his side without the Squids launching arrows at her.

"Guys, grab a weapon!" I cried out, immediately running down the street past the Squids. It was very difficult to get past all the panicking Minecrafters, as they were all over the streets trying to run from the attacking Squids. Bajan was right behind me, following me as we tried to find any sort of weapon that we could. Breaking into the closest store that supplied weapons, Bajan and I then jumped in through the window, running to the far end of the store. We grabbed diamond Betties, one for each of us. I grabbed several other swords and bows, while Bajan grasped onto some more axes and pickaxes.

Running back out of the store, we were immediately met with half of our friends that came with us to the Arcade, along with a horde of Squids. Throwing my friends weapons, I then grasped Betty in my hand, swinging it in a large arch in front of me. Moments later, three Squids dissolved into particles before me.

Everyone began to fight back, wanting to get rid of the Squids and see what happened to Sky. Dawn was protecting him as we stood around him, fending the Squids from getting to him. For some reason, Sky was who they were trying to get the most… why did they want him? They never wanted him before… they always hated him because he almost completely annihilated their race completely. I sliced through some Squids heads, Bajan and Sierra fighting by my side. Bajan and I fought with the most bravery, knowing that if we, even for a second, showed our fear of the Mutant Squids, we would be defeated in more ways than one. Taking a quick look around, I then saw that every single one of my friends were fighting alongside us. As far as I could tell, Bajan and I were fighting the bravest, while Bashur was teasing the Squids from afar. Even though he was just being annoying with the Squids, he was actually helping us. When he would make fun of their tentacles or saying "Your momma so ugly when they took school pictures, they had to edit out her face because it would scar too many people" jokes.

"Bajan, behind you!" I cried out, spinning in place and obliterating a Zombie Squid that was trying to bite me. Bajan took Betty, spun ninety degrees, and then he buried the axe head in the skull of the Mutant Squid that was trying to sneak up on him.

"Thanks, biggums!" Bajan then said, flashing a quick smile in my direction. I nodded, and then I turned back around to assist Jen in killing a Swift Squid.

"Sky, Sky!" A voice cried out, and then I turned around, trying to find who the source of the voice was. After a moment of seeing nothing but Squid heads and my friends killing them, I saw a couple Squids fall together. Once the Squids collapsed on the ground, I saw CaptainSparklez standing there, an enchanted diamond sword in hand. Behind him, Bodil, Ryan, Gizzy, Kermit, Noah, Pixel, Wolf and Spade were standing there, obviously scared by something that they saw. It most likely was because of the Squids, because Mutant Squids are really scary and frightening to see wandering around the streets.

"Jordan! Why are you guys here?!" I cried out, looking over at my friends. On the outside, I probably looked a little angry seeing that they were there. That could be the case, as I didn't want to endanger my friends anymore than we already were. But, on the inside, I was extremely grateful. When the Squids started coming, they kept on coming. There were a lot of them… I was surprised that none of us have gotten injured. Well, excluding Sky, that is.

Jordan ran up to me, and then he looked around urgently. "Where is Sky? Is he OK?" He asked, his eyes frantic to find his close friend.

I put a hand quickly on his shoulder, making sure that we weren't going to be attacked by Squids immediately afterwards. "Sky is going to be fine… I hope. He went to attack the Squids right as we saw them advancing on the pedestrians, but one of the Strength Squids hit him in the jaw, sending him flying backwards. Of what I could see, his jaw is completely broken. But Dawn is with him, protecting him from Squids that attempt to get to him." I then looked up behind Sparklez. "Jordan, duck."

Listening to me immediately, Jordan then ducked, and I swung my arm out, slicing clean through a Squid's head with Betty. Straightening up, Captain then nodded to me. "Thanks, man."

"Don't want my friends to die, that's all," I then said, giving him a quick, teasing smile afterwards. "Come on… let's kill these sons-of-Herobrine until all that is left of them are Squid corpses."

* * *

The battle was long and exhausting. I was actually surprised that Betty didn't break from how much I was using her and with how long the battle was lasting. With just the couple of friends that I had fighting alongside me, it took us longer than normal to gain the upper hand in that battle, but eventually, we found the weak spot on the Squids. They seemed to freak out the most when we smashed where their torsos would be located, and when we discovered that, it was considerably easier to defeat the dreaded Squids. Pushing them away from the pedestrians that took cover in the large buildings surrounding us, we eventually pushed them to the point where they were on the avenue next to the beach. At that point, the sun was beginning to rise in the east, beautiful shades of orange and yellow painting the dark sky and the clouds that covered it. Obviously realizing that they had lost most of their troops, the remaining Squids retreated, fleeing back into the water. Spade, Deadlox and Bodil began to run after the Squids, shooting them with the bows. Others began to go forward as well, but I threw my hand up, motioning for them to stay still.

When the last Squid disappeared into the gentle waves of the ocean, everyone seemed to collapse from exhaustion. We had fought all night against those cursed Squids, not resting once because if we did, we most likely would have gotten our heads sliced off by an unsuspecting Invisible Squid or a Flying Squid. I dropped Betty onto the sand, falling to my knees. Mitch collapsed to the ground completely beside me, his Betty having dropped where he was standing not even a couple seconds before. I smiled over to Mitch. "You did pretty well in that battle, biggums," I then said, smiling in his direction.

Managing to pull up enough energy to push his body off of the sand slightly, Mitch then smiled back to me. "Thank you, biggums. You did well as well," He responded, immediately falling back to the ground afterwards. He had a black eye, and I could see many tears and scratches on his arms and legs from lucky swipes the Squids had managed to get in. Everyone had that, either having some form of an injury or cut. The worst that I could see right at that moment was Seto, whose arm was completely bent backwards. I could clearly distinguish the pain in his eyes, but he was taking in some potions to help heal that broken arm up. Jen was right at his side, assisting him in bandaging it up and applying the healing salves to where it was most needed. Everyone else was in good condition compared to the sorcerer.

All of a sudden, I got tackled fully to the ground. I heard a squeal of laughter, and I immediately recognized it as Sierra's laughter. I had known her most of my life; I could easily distinguish her laugh from other girls' laughs. It was very addictive, and I smiled every time that I heard it. "We did it! We defeated the Squids!" Sierra then cried out, giving me a full hug, although my face was squished into the sand below me.

"Uh, Sierra, can you please get off of me?" I asked, my voice slightly muffled from being pressed into the beach.

"Oh, sorry! I didn't mean to do that, Jerome!" Sierra then cried out, helping me up afterwards. I laughed.

"It wasn't your fault. I'm just glad that everyone is OK…" Right then, I remembered about Sky. I had completely forgotten about him, because I was too busy preoccupied by the attacking Squids. Dawn had moved him into a lobby of one of the closest buildings, protecting him by the counter in the main lobby. "Sky," I then said, looking down to Sierra.

My best lady friend immediately lost her smile, her beautiful face creasing into a worried expression. Obviously she had forgotten about her adopted brother as well. "Come on, we have to get to him!" She then cried out, immediately taking off in the direction back to the Arcade. All of my friends followed close behind, although we were having problems with having to clamber over leftover Squid corpses that didn't dissolve down into particles immediately. It took us a good five minutes to run to where Sky was located.

Running into the building that Dawn had dragged Sky into, I immediately saw Dawn kneeling down on the ground. I could see that she was crying, as there were distinct tear stains on her cheeks. She was caressing Sky's hand, giving him comforting words while he was in pain. I ran up to my best friend's side, immediately wincing when I saw the injury that he had sustained. His jaw was slightly bent to the left, and it looked painful just to see.

"Ty, call the paramedics, right now," I then said, turning back to Deadlox. Nodding slowly, Deadlox then pulled out his phone, immediately getting to work on locating the paramedics.

Sierra dropped to her knees, kneeling down beside her brother. "Oh, Sky, I can't believe this happened to you," Sierra said, her voice cracking several times. She began to shake slightly, obviously trying hard to not break into tears right at that moment. Sky looked over to his sister ever so slightly, not being able to answer because of his broken jaw. His sunglasses were completely shattered from the impact, so I could see part of his right eye behind the missing lens of his broken sunglasses. His eyes, very similar to Seto's, was pained, he being in so much pain that it was hard to deal with. I was in that kind of pain once before… but that was so long ago that I can barely remember the experience. All I knew was that it was a prank that Sierra and Mitch had planned, and when they proceeded to go with the plan, it didn't go as it should have. I ended up with a broken leg and a broken hip, having landed on both of them hard when I tried to catch myself. If I was correct, though, that was back when we were eight or so. That was twelve years ago.

Dawn put a comforting hand on Sierra's hand, and then Bajan put a gentle hand on her shoulder. Standing up, Sierra then buried her head in Bajan's shoulder, expelling her sorrow into Mitch's red and black checkered jacket. I walked up to Mitch and Sierra, and I began to comfort Sierra as well. Everyone else stared down at Sky, worry lacing in their faces. All we could do now was wait for the paramedics to show up. The Squids were going to pay for injuring my best friend, and they would be stopped, no matter the cost.

* * *

**Kitty: The Squids attacked CubeCity... Sky barely made it out alive... and thousands of Squid bodies litter the streets of CubeCity. What is the exact reason that the Squids need Sky for? Why do they continually try to attack the city?**

**Ninja: Well, we can't answer that right now! I guess you guys will have to wait. Oh, btw, check out my new story Renewed Lives, and also check out Kitty's story that she is continuing, Sky Legends! I will see you recruits later :)**


	5. Chapter 3: Hospital and Evil Discussions

**Ninja: Hey throwing stars! Sorry that it took so long to get up... I have been having school issues where I can barely get on the computer anymore. But that point aside. I would like to give credit to Jen for writing the beginning section of this chapter... she did an amazing job if I may say :)**

**Jen: Anyways, here is the chapter that you guys have been waiting on. Here is Chapter 3: Hospital and Evil Discussions 0.0**

* * *

_Sierra's POV-_

I still couldn't believe that Sky had gotten hurt. Even after the paramedics had arrived, I still couldn't think straight. I looked on in pure worry and fear as the pair of medics loaded Sky onto a gurney and hauled him into the ambulance. Dawn was the most concerned out of all of us, so she was able to gain permission from one of them to go with Sky to the hospital, since they only allowed one person to come with them. But right before the medic in the back shut the door, Dawn stuck her head out.

"Guys, I'm going with Sky to the hospital. Hurry as soon as you can!" Dawn shouted at us. Then, the medic closed the door shut. The sirens on the vehicle started blaring and flashing red and white lights. Several of the guys covered their ears as the emergency vehicle took off towards the streets. As soon as it vanished out of sight, we all began to make our way towards the CubeCity Central Hospital. As we were running, so many thoughts were racing through my mind right then. Is Sky OK? Will this injury change him forever? Will he… die from it?

_No! He can't die! _I mentally shouted at myself. I knew Sky was going to be OK. But another thing still bothered me. Why were the Squids after him? Was there something that he had that they wanted from him? I didn't know, but all I know now is that we have to get to the hospital as soon as possible.

* * *

_Deadlox's POV-_

It took us nearly half an hour for all of us to arrive at the hospital where they had transported Sky to. The sun was already at mid-day. It was hard to believe that just last night we were battling against the Squids, and this morning was when we had defeated them. I should have been physically exhausted from lack of sleep. Instead, adrenaline pumped through my veins. I guess it was mainly the worry for Sky which kept us awake and aware of our surroundings. We rushed through the hospital doors, Jerome nearly tripping on the metal railing beneath the doors as he dashed through. I looked over to see if everyone was here. However, Bashur wasn't there. I glanced over towards the doors as the melon appears on the sidewalk, obviously out of breath. The doors were still open when he ran through. But right at the last second, the doors closed shut and trapped Bashur at the entrance by his shirt.

"Ah! Dang it!" He shouted. Bashur turned and began to tug at his shirt to free it. He grunts as he pulls it, sliding his feet across the floor. Suddenly, the doors swing open, freeing the melon and sending him tumbling backwards. He yelped as he crashed into Ssundee and the duo landed on the floor. Me, Jerome and several of the others looked awkwardly towards them as they tried to get up, but end up in a very weird position. Bashur holds himself in the air using his arms while Ssundee is pinned underneath the melon man on the floor. Then, Bashur really makes things awkward.

"Hey, did anyone say that you have such beautiful shades?" He asked. Ssundee gets visibly annoyed by the melon man and pushes him off.

"Get off of me!" Ian angrily cried out. He gets to his feet and wipes away at his shirt as Bashur gets to his feet. Then, we resumed running through the medical center. We reached a couple of double doors with the words 'Emergency Entrance'. We tried to go through, but a nurse was there to stop us from going in.

"Please, let us through," I explained to her. "We want to know if Sky is OK!"

"I'm sorry, everyone," The nurse replied. "But I can't let you all through here. However, I will tell you that your friend is in the Intensive Care Unit right now, along with his girlfriend. Our doctors are doing everything they can to help him. I'll let you know what his condition is later. For now, you all might as well wait here for the results."

The nurse steps back and shuts the doors, locking them from the other side. Everyone lets out exhausted and frustrated sighs, knowing that we're going to be here for a while. Some of us sat down on some chairs near the door while some of the others pace up and down the hallway. The time seemed to pass slowly, every hour feeling like forever. CaptainSparklez and Ryan left to go pick us up some food, as we hadn't eaten since the day before. Once they returned, they handed out the food to each one of us, and then we all fell silent once more. Jerome and Bajan sat with worried looks while Bodil just leaned against the wall, his head hanging over and his expression hidden away by his sunglasses. I sighed deeply as I brushed my bangs out of my eyes. I glanced over my shoulder and I quickly see Seto and Jen sitting together. Jen looked… almost terrified and traumatized… as if something scared her deeply. Her brown eyes glimmered with fright as she tried to calm down. She grasps the armrests on the chair tightly, her knuckles turning white from holding it there for so long. Seto looked over and placed his hand over her hand to comfort her. Jen looked at him with a faint smile. I couldn't help but think that there was something going on with him and Jen, but I couldn't figure out what it was. I just shook it off and lay back in my seat, resting my eyes and muscles after today's events.

The day passed into the night. I opened my eyes and looked around. Everyone had pretty much fallen asleep. I glanced over at a nearby window and saw the night sky outside, the stars glittering in the dark sky while the block moon shone its white, radiant light. Suddenly, I heard a door being unlocked. I quickly gazed over and see the same nurse standing in the doorway. The sudden creak of the door is enough to awaken everyone from their slumber. Immediately, I ran from my chair and up to her.

"Is Sky OK?" I asked her.

The nurse took a deep breath in before talking. "Sky is OK," She answered. "It took the doctors and I forever, but we were able to reattach Sky's bottom jaw back in place. His jaw was completely broken off. It was just hanging on by muscles and tendons. He'll have to be bed-ridden for a while until he fully recovers, but even with healing potions, he won't be able to leave his house. I'm sorry this happened to your friend."

Everyone looks down, dreading to hear this type of news. No one talked for a while, so I decided to speak up and break the silence.

"Can we see him?" I desperately asked, wanting to see my friend.

"Of course. He's resting right now, but I think he can see his friends," She replied.

The nurse stepped aside. The others began to pass through the double doors, Sierra being the first to run through. We entered a hallway, where the first door to the right was slightly cracked open. Sierra placed her hand on the knob and slowly opened it up. Inside, we immediately saw Dawn sitting beside the hospital bed, tears endlessly streaming down her face. On the bed, we saw Sky. A line of red stitches ran under his bottom jaw and ended on the other side of his head. A few bandages marked the way. We all entered the room and crowed around the bed. Dawn looked up at us.

"Is Sky gonna be OK, Dawn?" Sierra asked her.

Dawn let out a sobbing sigh as she wiped away her tears. "He's gonna be fine, but it's gonna take him forever to heal from this injury. In the morning, I'm gonna take him home so that he can get some rest. You all have had a long day. I think you all should go home. I'll take care of Sky from here on."

Everyone seemed reluctant to leave, but exhaustion and pain from injuries on them had left them drained of all their energy. Slowly, everyone begins to leave. Some wave goodbye to Sky while some tell him to get better soon. Sierra and I were the last ones left in the room. I walked up to Sky.

"See you later, buddy," I said to him. Sky slowly turns his head and looks up at me. He slightly nods at me. I turned around and made my way for the door. Before leaving, I looked over my shoulder and saw Sierra walking up to Sky, kneeling beside him a moment later. She looked at him with sorrow-filled eyes, trying not to burst into tears.

"I'll miss you, Sky. P-please… be careful and… be safe," She tearfully said to him.

Then, Sky did something that I thought he couldn't do because of his injury. He speaks to her in a very faint, crackled voice.

"Be… safe… too…" Is all I could make out from his mouth. Sierra let out a sob as she embraced him, Dawn looking in the back, her eyes choked up with salty tears. I stared at the Minecrafters for a few minutes in silence, the two of them never once releasing one another. Then, slowly, I turned back around and padded away. I exited the hallway and began to make my way through the double doors. I was sad and angry at the same time. Sad, because one of my friends was badly hurt and angry, because those Squids had, once again, showed their faces here after the countless number of times they have been defeated by Sky. But this time felt different. Those Squids only wanted Sky instead of all of us in that battle. What did they want with him? What did they want from him? These two questions were all that I had in my mind right then as I continued to walk through the dark. All that I knew now was that those Squids were gonna pay big time for hurting my friend. No matter how long it will take, I will get vengeance for Sky and I knew the others would follow me as well.

* * *

_Derpollolus' POV-_

"You WHAT!?" I screamed, staring down at my three Guardian Squids. They cowered slightly, covering their faces with their tentacles. Whipping my large arm towards them, I felt it slam against their small bodies, and they flew through the air, slamming against the far wall with a delightful crack. I slithered up to them, and glared down to them. Even though they were my Guardian Squids, and I trusted them with all of my power for the army, I could get mad at them when they didn't succeed in something that I assigned them to do.

"_How, could, you, fail, at, getting, Sky_!?" I seethed, my tentacles writhing around in anger.

Derpy managed to push himself up slightly, and then he croaked, "M-Master… we did m-manage to in-injure him though. He won't b-be able to fight for a w-while now because of the broken jaw w-we gave him."

Pinching the bridge of my nose in annoyance, I then exhaled loudly. Whatever was left of the army stood to the side, watching this go by with terror plastered to their… derpy faces. "Just injuring him will not be good enough, Derpy. We _needed_ to get to him. And you failed me! You even failed in getting his amulet, which would have been _much _easier to get than Sky himself!" I cried out, kneeling down to their level, which was almost all the way down to the ground. I grabbed my three Guardian Squids by their throats with my tentacles, and held them up to my eye level.

"Please, my Lord! Give us another chance to redeem ourselves!" Derp squeaked, barely being able to get that out due to the fact that I was choking the life out of them.

"You already got your chance," I then said, throwing them harshly to the ground. They skidded across the ground, coughing roughly afterwards. I slithered out of there, heading towards the outside of the castle. Breathing deeply, I closed my red eyes, feeling the updraft from the ocean as it flowed onto the castle.

Many thoughts ran through my mind right then. Most of them being about the failed mission to take over CubeCity and to stop Sky from protecting his city. How had they failed that badly? Sure, they had caused a lot of damage to the city, but they didn't get the main thing that I had wanted them to achieve. My soldiers were trained the best they could. They weren't supposed to fail. What went wrong? Slithering to the edge of the land, I rested my tentacles and lower body into the blue water, feeling the soothing liquid wash over my body. I needed to calm down. It was not good to be ruler over all the Squids when they couldn't even do a simple task right.

I just sat there in the water, contemplating a new plan in my head. It would be very risky to do, but it was sounding better at that point than having my own minions doing the work instead.

Sliding out of the water, I then walked back inside the castle. The Squids that managed to survive the battle all seemed to keep away from me, not wanting to get on my bad side. This, in retrospect, was a very smart move. I made my way to the infirmary, which was where I knew my Guardian Squids were going to be. After a minute of making my way through the castle, I found my way to the infirmary. Ducking under the doorway, I then spotted my three Guardian Squids, which were being tended to by the medic. All of them turned their attention to me when they saw me walk in, and I could easily depict the terror in their eyes.

"Guardian Squids, I have a task to give you guys," I then said, looking down at them. The fear seemed to vanish from their eyes, and they looked at me in questioning matter. I smiled as I saw this. They were very gullible, doing whatever I wanted because they didn't want to be crushed to life by me.

"I need you to go to a fellow army and ask them for their assistance in defeating Sky." The three of them seemed to get excited, and then they pushed themselves up from where they were sitting before (as much as a Squid could sit, that is).

"Where is this place located, my Master?" Derpious asked, bowing awkwardly to me.

"This place is very hot and you will need lava-resistance potions to make it so that you guys don't burn to a crisp. Also, find some diamond pickaxes and mine out some obsidian blocks."

Derp looked confused. "Who exactly is this person that you want us to get for you?"

A moment of silence passed before I turned my back, and quickly said before exiting the room, "Herobrine."

* * *

**Ninja: Oh te noes! This can't be happening! The Squids are going to try and join Heorbrine... WHY SQUIDS WHY!?**

**Kitty: While Ninja has a mental breakdown in the corner of the room (looks to Ninja, who is rocking back and forth on the ground), you guys will have to wait for the next chapter! Like this one, it may take us a while to get the next chapter up. If you guys have an OC you want to submit, just put it in a review :) Also, if you have already used an OC, we will try to get them in as soon as we can :)**

**Ninja: Also, if you guys want to ask us questions, leave them in the review as well :) We will be happy to answer them for you. I will see you throwing stars later :)**

**~Ninjamaster01 and Kittyjen781**


	6. Chapter 4: Nether and Oncoming Problems

**Ninja: NEW CHAPTER! YES! Sorry that it took so long to write... with school and all it has been hard to find a time to get on the computer and write for fun. But now, it's here!**

**Kitty: That's right! And, as a reminder, we will not be posting every day, hopefully every two days is when we will get a new chapter up. I'M SORRY! Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter, which features brand new POVs!**

* * *

_Derp's POV-_

I still couldn't understand why our Lord wanted us to visit Herobrine. As far as I knew, Herobrine is the most feared being to exist in all of Minecraftia. Ruler of the Nether and controller of all mobs that appear every night, Herobrine is a threat not to mess with, or even ask to join forces with. The other Guardian Squids and I could only imagine what the King of the Nether could do to us if he sees us as a threat. I shuddered at the violent thoughts that ran through my head as I started to mine out the obsidian in front of me with the diamond pickaxe that one of the resource Squids had crafted.

These types of blocks took forever to mine out, so I knew that Derpy, Derpious and I were going to here, in this dark cave, for a while. As we were mining out the dark blocks, I all of a sudden hear Derpy singing a song, probably to pass the time of silence.

"I'm gonna scream, and shout, and mine it all out. Scream, and shout, and mine it out…" I hear him sing, mumbling a few of the words afterwards as if he couldn't remember them all clearly. I didn't mind it, but Derpious obviously didn't. Looking over to Derpious, I could see his face creased into a grimace and a glare mixed together. It was more of an annoyed expression more than anything. As Derpy continued to mumble the song, Derpious snaps.

"Hey!" I heard Derpious yell, anger lacing in that one simple phrase.

"What?" I heard Derpy answer back nonchalantly, as if he couldn't tell that Derpious was annoyed by his singing.

"Would you quit it with that song?! It's retarded and it's already getting old!" Derpious angrily stated at Derpy.

"You're retarded!" Derpy offensively snapped back at him.

"No, you're retarded!" Derpious yelled at him. Finally, I couldn't keep my bottled-up anger inside of me anymore. So, I turned and snapped at them.

"You both are retarded, and unless you want Derpollolus to snap our necks like toothpicks, I suggest that both of you get serious about this and get back to mining!" I yelled to them. Derpy and Derpious looked at each other, and then they looked the other way. A moment later, I heard Derpy say something that had to do with me being a "bossy-pants". I took a deep breath as I turned back around and got back to mining.

Nearly 2 hours later, we had gathered enough obsidian to create the Nether portal. We traveled outside of the cave after we were done, cuts and bruises forming on our blue skin from injuries sustained in the cave. One by one, we began to stack the obsidian on top of each other. Once the rectangular-shaped portal was completed, I pulled out some flint 'n steel. Carefully, I walked up to the structure with the tool and ignited it on the bottom row of obsidian. The purple swirl immediately appeared right after that, particles floating through the air from it. I took a deep breath as I slithered up to the portal and enter it cautiously. Moments later, I found myself surrounded by Netherrack blocks. I look behind myself and see Derpy and Derpious appear behind me, having passed easily through the portal. I turned to Derpy once he registered that we were now in the Nether.

"Derpy, do you have those fire-resistance potions that Derpollolus told us to get?" I questioned my brother.

Derpy reached over with one of his tentacles and pulled out three fire-resistance splash potions. "Got them," He answered quickly.

"Great. Give them to us," I told him.

"Okay."

Derpy takes one of the potions and throws it towards me. I ducked down as the potions flew overhead and soon, broke into Derpious' face. Derpious, in return, grasps his face with his tentacles as the orange swirls appeared around his body.

"Ugh, what is wrong with you?!" Derpious cried out to Derpy, glaring towards his brother. "Derp told you to give them to us, not throw it in our faces!"

"Well, sorry!" Derpy answered sarcastically. "But some of us don't have that good of hearing!"

"Well, maybe next time you can try harder," Derpious quickly stated to him.

"That's what your mom said last night," Derpy joked at him. Derpious, being angered by our incompetent little brother, gets furious at him and slithers right for him. Then, I get in the way and stop him from beating the Nether out of Derpy.

"Will you two stop fooling around?" I asked both of them. "We're in the Nether now, and this place is nothing at _all_ like the Squid Dimension. Besides, if the mobs here see us the wrong way, we're going to be toast!"

"So… we're not Squids, we're bread?" Derpy questioned. I face-palmed myself, Derpy's sudden bursts of stupidity from now and then, although lately it has been more frequent than normal, beginning to make me hate having him around.

"Just be quiet. Use the potions and follow me," I commanded. I grabbed my potion and broke it on the ground at my tentacles. Soon after, I felt the power of the potion setting into my body. I felt more… protected than before. I had a strange urge to go and jump into some fire or lava right then, but I managed to keep it under and keep myself controlled. After Derpy used his potion, we began to make our way through the hellish dimension. As we slithered around, I saw several Ghasts floating through the air, making shrill-like noises and gazing around as if in a daze. But I knew that was just a cover. From tales that I have heard the Minecrafters spin, the Ghasts were like ninjas: emotionless on the outside, but fierce and dangerous on the inside. Occasionally, I would see one of the Ghasts shoot at a stray Zombie Pigman, which would obliterate it in an instant. When one of the Zombie Pigmen blew up right near us, I gulped in fear. If a Zombie Pigman could die from that kind of blast, what was going to stop the Ghast from shooting at three Squids?

Soon, we made it to a Netherbrick bridge, after having to wait for Derpy to stop burning. Remember the sensation that I had where I wanted to jump into fire or lava? Well, apparently Derpious and Derpy had the same feeling, but Derpy decided to test it out. After he first did it and survived, he became excited and every time that we passed by a lava pool or sea, he would jump in it and swim around as if he were still in the Squid Dimension. It took us a lot longer than it should have to get to that point than I expected. I looked over to my right, and quickly see another large body of lava below us. Before when we had passed by the lava, I had been clear of it, afraid that at any moment the potion could wear off and I could burn to a crisp in an instant if I fell or jumped into the lava. Now that it was below us, my fear heightened. I gulped as I carefully slithered across the structure, Derpious and Derpy right behind me. We looked ahead after coming out on the other side of the bridge, spotting a ginormous Netherrack castle before us. Pillars held up the top part of the castle, while small lava waterfalls (or lava streams as they should be labeled) flowed through a couple holes in the wall. When we got near the castle, I could see a pair of Zombie Pigmen guarding the doors. They looked dangerous holding their budder swords, and I could imagine the soft metal slicing right through my body and killing me in an instant.

We stopped on the top of the stairs, hoping that nothing bad would happen to us. The Pigmen looked at each other and a moment later grunt in an unknown language. They step aside and unlock the doors. When they slowly open up, we could see a fully decorated room on the other side of the doors, which were filled with all sorts of objects and items. The main thing that I could see were several heads of Minecraftia citizens, obviously ones that ventured into the Nether and never made it out alive. That just creeped me out see all those motionless heads hanging from the wall as if ornaments. We cautiously entered and look around the room. The more objects we saw, the more concerned and anxious we became. Then, we come across another door. I slowly lifted up a tentacle and move the door open. Appearing right in front of us is another giant room, made out of Netherrack bricks and glowstone. At the very end of the room, there was a lone chair with someone sitting in it. Even though I couldn't distinguish who it was at that moment, I knew who it was. I slithered away from Derpy and Derpious, taking a huge risk of meeting and talking with him.

"Hello… Herobrine?" I nervously asked the being in the chair.

Suddenly, the figure disappeared out of my sight. I looked around for a bit, confused on where he could have possibly gone. Right then, the figure appeared right in front of me. I jump a few feet in the air because of this, landing flat on the floor, my tentacles spread out in all directions. Shivering, I then look up and all I could see were two, soulless, white, demented eyes staring directly back at me.

"Hello."

* * *

_Dawn's POV-_

It had nearly been two weeks ever since Sky's accident. Ever since then, everyone in CubeCity had been afraid to go back to the beaches, afraid that the Squids were going to be there to potentially harm them. Back at home, things weren't as easy as I thought they were going to be. The doctors informed me that Sky can't do any activity or do any hard running, due to the possibility of him breaking his jaw again. So, unfortunately, he wasn't allowed to leave the house until the stitches around his jaw can come off and he is fully recovered from his injury. So that meant less playing with his friends and more time at home. For me, I like it because I know that he would be safer here, but I felt really bad for him because he'll be missing out on all the fun.

I walked into the living room and saw Sky, miserably sitting on the couch and looking out the window. I let out a short sigh as I walked up to him and sat at the very end of the couch.

"Sky, are you OK?" I asked him, worrying about this because he had been doing this for 3 hours now.

"Yeah," He weakly answered, barely glancing over to me before returning his attention to outside the house. Sky could talk in full sentences again, but they usually came out a little slurred and weak. Luckily, I understood him completely. Looking out along with him, I then saw a group of kids probably around the age of ten running about outside, playing a friendly game of street basketball. They looked happy, and they seemed to be having a blast. Sky probably felt bored out of his mind and felt useless having to stay confined to our house.

"Listen, Sky, I know it's hard having to be stuck at home, but you must do what the doctors told you," I explained to him.

"That's not why I'm depressed right now, Dawn," He replied back. He then turned to me slowly, trying not to shift his jaw too much. "The Squids are back in the city, and I won't rest until I kill every single one of them," He said.

"Sky, I know you wanted to kill all those Squids, but you nearly died that day," I tried to explain to him. "You would have been killed if it wasn't for the others fighting back against the Squids. If you try and take on those Squids by yourself, you're gonna regret it."

Sky looked the other way, probably trying to think of a way to protest back at what I just told him. Then, he looked back to me.

"You're right," He said, defeated. "I knew I shouldn't have run up to that Squid in the first place, but I was just so mad to see them again. I… I just lost control of myself at that time, as if another force took control of my body right then."

"Well, maybe, you'll think twice before doing something as dangerous as facing against an entire army of Squids by yourself. But, I'm just glad that you've learned your lesson," I said to him, feeling relieved. I then pushed myself up from the couch. Sky followed me with his eyes as I did this. "I'm going to go and check up on how everyone else is doing. I heard that Sierra has been having issues getting over your injury still, because she hasn't had the chance to come and visit you yet. I will go and let her know that everything is all right and that you are safe and sound." Sky nodded after this, and then he returned his attention back to the window.

Grabbing my purse and my keys, I then exited our house, feeling the warm summer breeze brushing past my skin. Closing my eyes, I then inhaled and exhaled deeply. Life hasn't been at all interesting since Sky got injured. He hasn't come home with some strange pet, hasn't come home with his head stuck in a boat, hasn't done anything at all dangerous for the past two weeks. It felt… boring not having him doing all those crazy things every day. I missed it considerably. Climbing into our Jeep, I quickly started it up, and I drove across the city, heading towards the forest. That's where I would end up seeing Jerome, Mitch and Sierra most likely. That's where they always were. The three of them were almost always together, never being without each other for more than a couple hours. They were like the Three Mineketeers. I was just hoping that they were there… and I was hoping that I could go there and go back home quickly. If the Squids got to Sky while I was gone… that would not be good at _all_.

* * *

_Jerome's POV-_

"Come on, I know you know how to play chess, Sierra," I then said, looking over to Sierra, who was staring at me and Mitch in confusion.

"I haven't played that in years. The last time that I played chess was with my dad… and that was before he died," Sierra responded, leaning back in her spot against my wall.

Mitch, Sierra and I were in my house, hanging out together, as we had nothing else to do. It felt wrong to do anything really fun without Sky with us, so we had to find other things to do that was not something that I know Sky would love to do. That was basically any mini-game in Minecraftia, including Bit Trip, which he normally hated doing lately. After a while, Mitch had found an old chess board in the back of his closet, and we had brought it to my house to play it. Why we didn't stay at Mitch's the whole time… I really have no idea why exactly.

"Check mate, biggums!" Mitch then cried out, smiling quickly towards me. I turned back to the board, and quickly spotted the knight, the castle and the Queen that had my king trapped in a corner. Any move I made would kill me. I stared in shock at Mitch. I didn't know that he was so good at playing chess. It surprised me actually.

"How in the world…?" I cried out, unable to say much at all. I stared at the chessboard, completely flabbergasted. I lost to my best friend. That's kinda sad on my part, since I have played more chess than Mitch ever did. Finally, I leaned back in my seat, and then I said, "Good job, biggums. You beat me at chess… what an accomplishment."

"It is for me. What now? We can't really do anything…" Mitch then trailed off, looking out the window of my tree house. Earlier it was bright and sunny, although now it was dark and cloudy. I could hear the rolling of thunder in the distance, and occasionally I would spot the flash of lightning in the distance. Sighing, I then stood up. It was never good to be in my house when a storm was coming in. There was a great chance that my house would get struck with lightning, which would not have been good for anyone. Mitch and I had taken over as leaders of Team Crafted, and it would not be good if we got zapped by lighting like Sky broke his jaw.

Sierra then froze, staring out the window. She threw her hand up in the air, and then she said, "Guys, hold on. I think someone is here." Mitch and I fell silent, looking towards Sierra. It made sense that she was the one that heard it and not us. When she got her surgery to become part robot (she didn't have a say-so in this because she could have died if she didn't become who she is now), she got her senses sharpened, so she could see farther than us, hear better than us, and sense danger easier than we could. Her eyes darted back and forth, and then she jumped out of the window suddenly. I yelped in surprise, jumping up and running to the window that she jumped out of. Mitch followed behind me, his eyes wide in fright and surprise.

"Sierra!" I yelled, looking around for her. What had gotten into her? What was out there that she had to jump out of a window to get to? I quickly found the hatch that I needed to get to get out of my house, and climbed down it quickly. Mitch was right behind me, jumping down from the ladder after me.

A moment later, I spotted Sierra kneeling over someone that she had tackled down to the ground. Sierra was helping up that person, holding her enchanted diamond and budder sword in her left hand and hefting up the person with her right hand. "I'm sooo sorry, Dawn. I thought you were a Squid," Sierra apologized, worry lacing in her eyes. Dawn, the person Sierra had tackled down, brushed off her shirt, and then she looked over to me and Mitch after glancing to Sierra.

"It's fine, I get that a lot. With the Squids free to attack the city at any moment, it helps to be a little on guard all the time. I should have given you guys warning that I was coming," Dawn then said, taking a leaf out of her hair.

"What are you doing here, Dawn? I thought you were supposed to be protecting Sky. The Squids were trying to get to him when he broke his jaw… we don't want them to get him now when he is vulnerable," Mitch then said, replacing Betty back in his sheath.

Glancing back over to Sierra, Dawn then said, "I just wanted to come and let you guys know that Sky was fine. You haven't visited him yet, Sierra, so I wanted to let you know that."

Sierra nodded quickly, and I could see the relief in her eyes. She had been too busy with CaptainSparklez and Seto trying to figure out a repellant of some sort to keep the Squids out of the city, and helping me and Mitch keep Team Crafted together and not panicking. She hadn't found any time to go and visit her brother. That was one of her main concerns lately that Sky was doing well in recovering from his injury.

I looked back to Dawn, and then I saw something in her eyes, something different. It was fear, and obviously she was keeping something from us. "What's wrong, Dawn?" I then asked, walking up to her and placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. At that point, rain began to pour down on us, which made my fur stick tightly to my body. It was beginning to annoy me, but I ignored it as best as I could.

"Fluffy, do you think… that the Squids are going to get assistance in getting to Sky?" Dawn asked quietly, and I could see the tears starting to form in the corner of her eyes.

"What would make you wonder that, Dawn?" Mitch asked as we took cover underneath the tree that housed my house. At that point, Mitch was holding Sierra in his arms, which I was confused by. Sierra was shivering violently, possibly from her robotic side malfunctioning in the rain. But I couldn't help but think that something was starting to form between the two of them. A pain deep inside of me came up as I watched the two of them. I shook my head, not believing what my body was trying to tell me. Was I falling in love with Sierra?

Dawn scratched the back of her head, and then she said, "Well, I had this dream last night that… the Squids were discussing plans of attacking CubeCity with a being, a being of darkness and pure evil."

I glanced over to Mitch, despite the fact that I was bugged that he was holding Sierra uncomfortably close to him. As leaders of Team Crafted, we had to work together despite what could happen between us. We had to protect everyone else, and as leaders, we also had to protect CubeCity. I really don't know how Sky manages to do it all the time and still find time to mess around and hang out with us.

"Thank you for letting us know this, Dawn. Now, I think it would be best if you got back to Sky. The Squids could come and attack the city at any moment, and their main objective is to get to Sky," I then said, trying not to sound too worried. Even though I didn't believe that dreams could be true, I couldn't help but think that it could be the truth. If the Squids were that desperate to get to Sky, then they could ask for assistance. But who they could ask, that would be the question. I had an assumption…

Dawn nodded quickly, and then she gave me a quick hug. I was shocked by this action, but a moment later, I lowered my arms around her. "Be safe, Jerome. I will be with Sky for the next couple days, so if Squids come and attack the city… be safe," Dawn said, then releasing me afterwards.

I nodded towards her. "You be safe too. Make sure that Sky doesn't die or get kidnapped by the Squids." Dawn nodded, smiling slightly. She then turned around, and marched off through the rain, instantly getting soaked by the water. Within a minute, she disappeared behind the covers of trees and the sheet of rain falling constantly to the ground around us.

Turning back to Mitch and Sierra, I then said, "Come on, let's get over to Mitch's house and get out of the storm. Most likely the Squids will try to strike during the storm… that would give them the best advantage. Let's get back and then we will gather up our friends to prepare for battle." Mitch and Sierra both looked slightly worried, but they nodded in return, and we began to swiftly make our way to Mitch's house, which luckily was located only a couple blocks away from the forest.

* * *

_TrueMU's POV-_

"Bodil, I hate you!" I cried out, shaking my head to get the flour that was dumped onto my head. Bodil broke out laughing, his shrill, famous laugh echoing around me. I heard Deadlox, Husky, Brotato, Pixel and Bashur laughing at the little prank that Bodil had just done on me, which only angered me even further.

"You've just been TROLLED!" Bodil cried out in his thick Bulgarian accent, smiling towards me afterwards. I glanced over to the others, and I quickly saw Bashur and Brotato rolling on the ground laughing. I exhaled quickly, then feeling the gentle patter of rain on my suit. Looking up, I saw several raindrops hit my visor, not connecting with my face at all. Oh how I longed to feel the rain on my face…

"Whatever. Come on, guys, let's head inside before the storm gets too bad," I then said, my anger subduing substantially afterwards. I had learned to not hold a grudge on my friends for long… from past, horrible experiences. The others slowly got up, and then we walked into Bashur's INN, which was where we were by then.

Bashur wiped a tear from the corner of his eye, and then he said, "You know that that was not one of Bodil's best pranks ever, right? And, yet, _still_ it is as funny as the Nether!" I glared over at the watermelon, although Bashur could not see it through my orange visor. That was one of the good things about the spacesuit. I could be extremely mad and nobody would be able to see it clearly on my face. That was a plus at times.

"Bashur, I would calm down before Jason blasts you to the moon," Deadlox then warned, then taking a seat down at the bar in the entrance of the INN. Everyone else except for Bashur did the same thing, although I stood up and was leaning against one of the pillars close to the bar. "We all know that was funny, but I would be careful. We need to keep all the friends we have while the Squids can attack the city at any moment. The more help that we can get to defeat the wretched Squids, the better chance that Sky can recover quicker from his injury."

Pixel then looked over to Deadlox, immediate worry filling her icy blue eyes. She was sitting next to Bodil, who was still smiling in achievement of managing to prank me. "How is Sky doing anyways?" Pixel asked quietly, her voice pure and perfect. It was a good thing to be shy sometimes. If you barely ever talked, then your voice would be preserved in its prime state.

"He is recovering well, although he still cannot leave the house until the stitches come out of his jaw," Quentin quickly responded, taking the cup of coffee that Bashur was handing out right then. Even though it was not essential for us to have it, it was still a delectable treat that we loved to have sometimes, especially on rainy days like this one. When Bashur offered me one, I quickly refused it. Coffee was not really my thing. "Only some of us have been able to visit with him. It seems to me that Sky only wants certain people around him, although I wouldn't understand why exactly. The last time that I visited with Sky was almost a week ago, although Dawn has been giving me and a couple others such as Jason and Ty daily updates. According to the doctor, he should be getting the stitches out in about two to three weeks."

We all nodded, a little relieved that our friend was doing well in recovering. I hadn't seen him since the night at the hospital, as I had been too busy to do so. I felt kinda bad on not visiting Sky at all for two weeks, although Sky already knew the reason. My reason was very similar to Sierra's reason. She had been helping Seto and Sparklez try to create a potion to help fend against the Squids, spending all of her free time researching and experimenting with the different ingredients.

All of a sudden, someone burst into the room. Actually, two people burst into the room. The first person was holding the other person, who was obviously unconscious. The person standing up looked vaguely familiar to me, although I couldn't tell where I had seen him before. He had wet dark brown hair that hung over his left eye but clung tightly to his skin, navy blue eyes, and slightly tanned skin. He was well built considering how old he appeared to be. He wore a soaked dark green turquoise shirt, sopping black jeans and gleaming dark grey boots, and a loose budder chain necklace with a budder locket on the end of it. He looked exhausted, and I could infer that he had been assisting the unconscious person for quite a while. The person he was hauling looked different and unfamiliar to me. He had blonde hair that was clinging tightly to his head from the rain, light skin as if he hadn't been out in the sun that much, and a scar that ran across his left eye. The boy wore a black t-shirt, black jeans and black boots, appearing to be Goth to me. But a large wound was found in his right thigh, and because of it, it had torn open his jeans.

"Someone, please, help this man," The first guy croaked, and then a moment later, he collapsed to the ground in exhaustion. Everyone shot up, immediately running to the young man's side. I was there first, as I was the only one standing up close to the door. I hefted up the first man, lifting him into a sitting position. He looked to be unconscious, although his eyes were still slightly open. Deadlox and Husky got to the other man, quickly lifting him up and carrying him to the emergency room (or hospital room, as Bashur liked to call it) on Bashur's orders. Bodil, Pixel and Tyler stayed with me, while Bashur ran off to go and help the other man.

"Come on, let's get him up to a room," I then grunted, lifting him a little higher into my arms. Tyler and Bodil were quick to assist me, grabbing him by his legs and helping me drag him upstairs. The first room Pixel opened, and then we put him gently onto the bed, although he was sopping wet. Looking over to Pixel, I then said, "You might want to get out of here for this." Without even having me have to explain it to her, Pixel then nodded, and then she walked out of the room. Bodil, Tyler and I quickly undressed him, taking his sopping clothes and putting them out to dry. Once we got him a quick change of clothes to have him lay in, we dressed him, and then we laid him on the bed once more, this time leaving him there. "I'll stay in here with him. You guys go and check on the other one," I said, my eyes not leaving the young man. Within a moment, Bodil and Tyler were gone, leaving me and the man in there alone. Sitting back in my chair, I then looked out the window, seeing the storm pick up tremendously. It was so thick that you could barely see a dozen feet out in front of the INN. That's how bad it was.

It felt about an hour later, although later I realized that it was only half an hour, when the man began to stir to consciousness. When I heard him groaning, I sat forward, looking over to the man as he slowly opened his eyes. His navy blue eyes shot right for me, and I could see the worry in his eyes as he saw an unfamiliar person near him. "Wh-what do you want with me?" The boy squeaked, his voice crackled from dehydration. I quickly grabbed him a cup of water, and handed it to him.

"Drink this." The man eyed the water for a moment, and then, slowly, he took the bottle into his possession. After gulping down the water, he then wiped his lips, and then I asked, "What is your name?"

"Alix. Alix Kreof," He answered, looking to me. "And you are?"

"TrueMU."

Alix nodded, and then he looked out of the window, seeing the pouring rain surrounding us. "Well, looks like I'm not going to be getting home anytime soon in this weather."

"Where do you live?"

"Near Block Mountain. Actually, I live in the crater near the top of the mountain."

I nodded, and then I looked towards where the others were, caring for the man that was unconscious. "Who was that that you brought into here, Alix?"

Breathing in, Alix then shrugged slightly. "I don't know. I was just wandering through the outer forests, and I all of a sudden heard a strange sound. I ran to go investigate the sound, and I quickly saw him, battling a bunch of Skeletons. One shot him, bringing him down. I killed the Skeletons quickly, and then I started to treat his wound. But I knew that I couldn't do it myself. I picked him up and began to walk, carrying him for almost two miles. Finally, I reached this INN, and you know the rest from there on," Alix explained, then standing up and pulling on his now dry clothes.

Standing up, I then assisted him, seeing the large scar on his right leg. "What happened to you?" I asked, gesturing quickly to his scar.

"It's… personal," Alix then responded, pulling on his shirt. I nodded, then looking out of the window once again. Finally, I pulled up the courage I needed to ask him the question that was on my mind for a while.

"Alix, have we… ever met before?" I then asked, looking to the young man. He appeared to be only a year younger than I was, more around Sierra's age than anything else.

Alix pursed his lips, and then he shook his head. "You may have met my brother before, though. He looks similar to me in almost every aspect."

"What was his name?"

Alix looked pained to answer this. "His name was Dustin," Alix quietly answered, then looking down to the ground.

I was confused. _Was_? "What do you mean by 'was'?" I asked, then helping him get down the INN and to the entrance of the INN. Alix didn't answer this, continuing to look right in front of him. But by the way his eyes filled up with tears and the pained expression on his face, I inferred that Dustin was dead. "I'm so sorry."

"It's fine. Nobody has talked about Dustin in a while now…" Alix trailed off as we then entered the main entrance room. I could see most of my friends there, excluding Bashur, who was probably helping the man that was injured. They all looked over to us, and I could see the relief in their eyes when they saw that Alix was uninjured.

"Is he OK?" Tyler asked, pushing his glasses up further on his nose and addressing to me only and not to Alix.

Nodding, I then sighed. "Yes, Alix is fine. Do you guys know anything about the injured man? Alix said he just found him being attacked by some Skeletons in the woods."

"Not really… he came slightly conscious about ten minutes ago, but the only thing he told us was that his name is David. We couldn't get anything else out of him" Deadlox then said, crossing his arms across his chest. I frowned slightly, but forgot it completely when all of a sudden, the building shook violently. I steadied myself quickly, and then I looked over to my friends. They all looked worried like I was.

"Alright, who decided to bulldoze my INN?! Because they haven't found the secret stash of emeralds and diamonds yet," Bashur then cried out as he ran into the room. Once he realized that no one was bulldozing down his INN, he then chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

"What was that, Bashur?" Bodil then said, smiling towards him wickedly despite having just felt the building shake violently.

"Nothing. Nothing at all. You didn't hear me say about the secret stash of- Doh! I really have to learn to keep my mouth shut more often…"

"Guys, this is not the time to mess around," Husky then shot, holding his arms to the walls around him. We all fell silent, hoping that the shaking had stopped completely. I stayed in a crouching position, even though it appeared that everything was alright. That could have been an earthquake, and the aftershock would be coming soon after the earthquake if it was what I assumed it was. Everything was silent, and everyone cast their eyes around, worry filling their eyes. Pixel clung to Bodil's arm tightly, and I could see the small smile on Bodil's lips from this action. All of a sudden, the building shook once more, and then we were plunged into complete and utter darkness.

* * *

**Kitty: ...**

**Ninja: ...**

**Together: CLIFF HANGERS FO DAYS!**

**Ninja: Who is this mysterious person David? Why did Alix not want to talk about his brother? Why are the Squids going to Herobrine for assistance?**

**Kitty: XD Anyways, if you guys enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review! We really appreciate it when you guys R&R for us :) It helps inspire us to continue writing, and if you guys leave suggestions, it can help us improve our story :)**

**Ninja: Yeah, we do! And leave us questions! We will answer them in the next chapter! I will see you throwing stars later :) :)**

**~Ninjamaster01 and Kittyjen781 **


	7. Reminders

**Hey, sorry guys for not updating this story! Two weeks ago I caught the flu, and I'm not allowed to play the computer when I am sick. Then, I was busy catching up on homework that I had to make up because of the sickness, and that put me back a while on updating. Then, Saturday night, I lost internet because our thing died. I just barely got it back, but I am still doing homework and all that for school. Sorry for the inconvenience, and I promise that the chapters when I get them up will be amazing!**

**-Ninjamaster01 **


	8. Chapter 5: Fall of CubeCity

**Hey, guys! Ninjamaster here. I know it has been a LONG time since I have updated, but that is mostly because of major schoolwork issues and because my dad recently cut back our time on how long we can be on the computers... I can only get on from 6 California time to 10 California time. It really sucks... but oh well. This is a longer of a chapter, so I hope you guys like it still!**

**Oh, and just to let you guys know, I might be starting my YouTube channel soon! I'm going to get a free recording program on Monday, and if my friend will let me borrow his headphone microphone headset, I can start recording next week! Anyways, here is the next chapter!**

* * *

_Deadlox's POV-_

When the earthquake hit, I became worried. We never had earthquakes in CubeCity. This city was built in an area where it should have been earthquake impervious. Now, volcano impervious, that is another story. But when the aftershock came, that was when the real damage was done. As I felt the ground shaking, I saw the roof cracking and falling from the shifted crust below us. Then, the building collapsed on itself. It all came tumbling down together on top of us. I saw Bodil throw himself over Pixel, as she was the only girl here, and then they were buried beneath the wood that was broken from above them. Bashur and Tyler were next. Both yelped in surprise when this happened, although their cries were cut off from the INN collapsing on top of them. In slow motion, I watched as a beam above us came tumbling down onto Alix and TrueMU. Alix went down quickly, being knocked out from the rough fall to the ground and the heavy beam that landed on top of him. TrueMU, on the other hand, tried to fly his way out of the INN, but was caught by falling building pieces and was therefore trapped like everyone else. Mere milliseconds later, the second and third floor of Bashur's INN fell on top of me and Husky. I didn't realize that it had come down on me until I felt a sharp pain emanate from my leg and I couldn't move at all. I was the only one conscious through this all, as I found out later.

The aftershock lasted a lot longer than the earthquake did. It seemed to be four hours later when the shaking stopped, although it was only four minutes later. I groaned in pain, feeling my head throb from being slightly crushed and feeling my leg as it screamed in pain. Grabbing carefully onto my leg, as almost every single part of my body was cut open and injured; I then tried to pull it out from under the limb that was trapped on top of me. I screamed, throwing my face up to the sky and biting hard on my lip. I couldn't budge it. A pain much worse than being tortured then entered my body, ripping at every sore tendon in my body and causing me grief. I gave up soon afterwards, and then I began to cry. Real men don't cry, but obviously, I'm not a real man. I was terrified, and shocked at what had happened to me and my best friends. My body shook as the wet, salty tears slipped down my cheeks, being absorbed into the cuts and scrapes on my face and making my face sting. But I couldn't do anything about it. I was stuck there in that place, and most likely, my friends were dead from the crushing weight on their bodies. I sobbed for a while, and then, I lifted my face back up to the sky. The clouds covered the normally blue sky, turning it into an evil black color. Rain poured down in sheets around us, which only made the situation worse. Finally, after a while, I began to croak out, "Help! Someone, please, help me!"

I continued with this for a while, unable to move and unable to raise my voice above what it already was at. When my voice vanished completely and I was unable to talk anymore, I lowered my head in defeat. I was going to be there, and I was possibly going to die under the ruins of Bashur's INN. What a _wonderful_ place to die.

All of a sudden, in the distance, I heard a faint voice. Lifting my head up slightly, I then tried to search for the owner of the voice. I knew it was a voice, it had to be. Soon, I could hear it again, but this time, it was closer. Moments later, I saw three figures appear out of the thick rain. I sobbed in relief, staring at my three best friends Jerome, Bajan and Sierra. Jerome scanned the ruins of Bashur's INN, terror clearly imprinted on his face. But then, he laid eyes on me. He probably only saw me because of my broken, sparking headphones that were lying beside me, which was a complete giveaway. "Oh, my Notch, Deadlox!" Mitch then yelled, also seeing me. The three of them rushed up to me, and then they barely managed to lift the beam that I was pinned under. Sierra lifted me up and carried me a couple yards away from the ruins (using her robot strength, I presumed), and rested me under a tree.

"Oh, my Notch, Deadlox, what happened here?" Sierra then asked, worry filling her eyes as she then examined my broken leg. It was completely bent backwards, and every time I moved even my toes in my left leg, it sent a shock right through my leg. It was not a lovely experience at _all_.

I went to open my mouth, but because I had been crying for help as long as I did, my voice was completely gone. Sierra understood, though, and then she took out two sticks and a bandage. "Now, this is going to hurt, Ty. Just… just warning you right now," She then said grabbing hold onto my calf. I gripped onto the grass around me, and then I nodded towards her. Right then, she twisted my leg completely around, getting it back in the same position that it was in before. But in doing so, I screamed in pain, although it was completely silent. My leg hurt so bad that burning it in lava would be better than the pain I was going through right then. "Sorry, but I had to do it…" Sierra apologized, and then she began to splint it in place. Taking the bandages that she had, she used the first one to hold the top of the sticks together, and then she used the other to hold the lower section of the sticks together. She then began to apply healing salves to my face, and it began to heal the cuts and bruises on my face. Once she was done, she stood up, and then she looked over to the ruins of Bashur's INN.

"We felt that earthquake and aftershock. We were traveling to Mitch's house when it happened. The city… it took a lot of damage, but it is still standing. Some of the buildings are completely gone, and with how severe the storm is, the streets are flooded and people have to ride in boats if they want to get anywhere. When that happened, we knew we had to find and locate our friends. We didn't want anybody dying on us anytime soon. This was the first place we went to check on. Good thing we came when we did, because most or all of you would be dead by the time we found you." Sierra stood by me, facing the ruins and watching as Jerome and Mitch, together, got everyone else out from the ruins. One by one, my friends came out from the rubble, all of them completely unconscious. They even found the David guy, who was still in the "hospital" room, which was buried under the other floors as well. He had a large gash in his head, and Mitch already predicted that he would have memory loss and possible brain damage. Finally, when they were all out, Mitch and Jerome collapsed on the ground, exhausted from having to lift so many beams and chunks of wood to unbury the others.

Gulping in, I then looked up to Sierra, and then I asked, "H-how… are… the… others? Are… they… alive?"

Sierra, looking depressed and exhausted, then wiped off her hands on a wet towel to clean off the blood from some of our wounds. The only person that didn't have lethal injuries done to them was Bashur, but that was because he is a watermelon. They don't have blood, and they didn't have bones either. But Bashur was unconscious on the ground, looking a little flatter than normal. "Everyone is alive, but just. You and Bodil are the worst out of everyone, you having sustained the broken leg and Bodil having broken a couple ribs and… having lost his foot."

My eyes widened in shock when I heard that. Bodil lost his foot? How? As if reading my mind, Jerome then walked up to us, and then he answered, "When we found him and Pixel, he had managed to protect Pixel so that she only sustained cuts and bruises, but as a price, he lost his foot. It was smashed under an anvil, and Mitch had to cut it off because it wouldn't have been able to be fixed."

Nodding, I then winced once the pain shot through my leg once again. Luckily, though, Sierra had a bunch of healing potions on her, and with gulping one down, the pain was subdued tremendously. I pulled myself up, although Mitch and Jerome pushed me down once again. "You need to sit down and rest, Deadlox. We don't want you to be like Sky," Jerome then said, helping me rest my leg on a backpack that was soaked all the way through.

"No, we can't afford it, Fluffy. You guys need to go and find the others. They may be in worse circumstances than we are in, and since I'm the only one conscious, I need to make sure that they stay alive while you help the others," I barely said, pushing myself painfully up. My whole leg screamed with pain, although I did my best to survive through it. I grabbed my enchanted diamond sword and used it as a crutch, supporting my weight against it. My three friends looked worried for me, but after telling them once again that I could handle the others, they reluctantly got up to find the others elsewhere in or around the city. Sierra left a couple dozen or so healing potions and other healing supplies with me, though, so I could heal the others when they came conscious. Then, the three of them disappeared almost as fast as they appeared here through the thick curtains of rain.

Exhaling, I then hobbled over to my friend's sides, and I sat myself down on one of the rocks by them. I would have to patiently wait for them to come conscious… if they ever do again.

* * *

_Sky's POV-_

Shortly after Dawn left was when the warning came on the TV. I was still staring out the window when I heard it come on. Turning my head slightly, I then studied the screen in which the severe storm warning had appeared on the TV live. A young, bright woman was on the screen, although she appeared too young to be doing that sort of thing. She had short, pastel pink hair, grassy green eyes, and light skin. She wore a business suit, although it looked a little baggy on her. If I had to guess how old she was, she would have to be around 14 to 15 years old. She was extremely young to be doing that sort of thing.

"Breaking news. A huge storm is heading on its way to CubeCity, and it is the biggest it has ever been. It is a category 5 hurricane, so beware of this storm, which has been called Hurricane Lesley. Stay in your homes. Do not go out into the open, where the storm can get to you. The safest place to be is in the Block Towers, which was created to withstand every storm known to Minecraftia. If you are on the streets, head to the Block Towers. That is your safest bet. This is Kina Richards, back to you in the studio," The girl then said, and then, the screen turned off.

I began to worry. Dawn wasn't back yet, and I couldn't go out and warn the others and still keep safe inside. My friends were going to be in danger of getting hit by the storm. Pushing myself up right then, I walked outside of the house, despite the constant reminders from Dawn to not do that for my own safety. I ran outside, and immediately looked up to the sky. It was becoming black, the clouds covering it quickly and the winds picking up tremendously. The storm was already here.

Walking towards the city, I then pushed against the wind, feeling it try to push me back in response. I _had_ to find Dawn and the others. Even if I was injured, I still was the leader of Team Crafted, and I couldn't allow my best and closest friends to die in the oncoming storm. My jaw stung painfully as the winds pulled on the stitches, but I continued pressing onwards. The rain all around me created an impenetrable veil that shielded my view, although that did not stop me. Nothing could stop me from getting to my family and friends.

About five minutes later, I was still walking, pushing my way through the powerful wind. Finally, I reached my friend CaptainSparklez's home, which looked like a wonderful sight to me. I ran to his door steps, and quickly knocked on his door. Moments later, the door swung open, and then I was pulled into his house. The next thing I knew, I had an enchanted diamond sword to my throat.

"What the Nether? What are you doing here, Sky?" Sparklez asked, lowering his sword once he realized that I was not a Squid. I was going to answer, but right then, a high pitched squeal went out from Sparklez's kitchen. A moment later, a flurry of purple and pink hair came rushing towards me, and then I was tackled with a hug.

"Sky, thank Notch you are alright!" Dawn then cried out, kissing me quickly afterwards. Once she released me, she looked up to me, and then she gasped. "Sky, your stitches!"

I put a hand to my jaw, and pulled it back to see blood coating my hand. I didn't realize that the wind had pulled out my stitches slightly, and I was bleeding heavily. My shirt was covered with it, which I was still confused why I hadn't realized that before.

Sparklez quickly took me into his kitchen, which was where Dawn was before she ran up to me. Sitting me down, Captain then ran around, gathering supplies he would need to repair the stitches and stop the bleeding. While he was doing that, though, I explained to Dawn what I was doing outside of the house in the first place.

"After you left, I was just staring out the window like before, when all of a sudden the TV turned on with a Hurricane warning. The girl on the TV said that if you were in your houses, stay in them. But, if they were on the streets, they were to take cover in the Block Towers. Knowing my friends, I knew that they were not going to be in their houses, and they were not going to hear the warning. I had to go and save them, even if it wasn't going to help me very well. So, I got out of the house, and began to walk towards the city. Hurricane Lesley was already beginning to hit CubeCity, because the winds picked up quickly, the sky turned black from the clouds, and it was raining cats and dogs."

"I'm just glad you came just in time before the bleeding could get any worse," Dawn then said as she caressed my hand while Sparklez prepared to fix my stitches.

"Sky, you need to be more careful," Sparklez explained to me as he then carefully inserted the stitches into my jaw. I winced as this happened, trying hard not cry out in pain. It was very tender, especially since I didn't have something to numb the pain like when they put the stitches in my jaw in the hospital. "I know you want to be the hero of CubeCity, but you can't just walk out of the house and expect to turn out OK after all the madness and heroism you do every day."

"I know, but I gotta find the rest of my friends," I told him once he paused in doing the stitches. By then my jaw was completely numb from the pain, and my words came out slurred and it almost seemed that I was drunk. But I still continued talking. "I know that they aren't going to be at their houses, as they rarely are in the first place, and I also know they won't be at Block Towers because they won't hear the warning that came on earlier."

"But Sky…" Sparklez tried to stop me, but I turned to him and even with my sunglasses on, I knew that he could see the determination that I had.

"Listen, as much as my jaw hurts right now, I put that aside and focused on the real reason why I stepped out of the house… and that's to find and rescue my friends, no matter what the cost will be. Even if I break my jaw again, I will still push on to save the ones I care about," I said to him. Sparklez seemed a bit shocked by what I just said, but he reluctantly accepted.

"Alright, Sky, if you care that much about all of us, at the cost of injury, then I'll respect that about you," Sparklez replied once he returned to finishing the stitches. After he said that, he repaired the last stitch around my jaw and pulled his blood-stained hands away. "Done; the stitches should be more durable against the rough weather now," He explained quickly. I grabbed a nearby towel and carefully started wiping the blood away from my jaw line, cleaning around the stitches to the other side. Dawn ended up assisting me in this, as I could not get everything. After most of the blood was off, I looked at the towel and saw that nearly all of it was covered in my blood. Breathing in, I then placed it down and slowly got up from my seat. All of a sudden, my head started spinning and I got really dizzy, my vision becoming slightly blurry. I stumbled back on one foot, but Dawn was there and she grasped my hand to prevent me from falling backwards.

"Are you OK, Sky?" Dawn worriedly asked me. I shook my head slightly as my vision returned to normal and the dizziness went away.

"I'm fine, Dawn," I reassured her. "I just… got a little light-headed from losing that much blood. Come on; you, Sparklez and I need to go and find the others. I have a feeling that something bad is gonna happen to them…"

* * *

_Derpious' POV-_

Derp backed away quickly from Herobrine, fright laced in his face. Herobrine smiled evilly at us, grasping his sword in hand. His evil white eyes linked with mine, and I froze in place. His eyes, much like in the legends, were endless, white voids. But small flames of anger and evil burnt in his expression, both in his eyes and his face.

"What do you Squids want? You have trespassed into my dimension without my permission, and you will have to suffer the consequences," Herobrine hissed, then taking a dagger and throwing it towards me and Derpy. Derpy yelped in fright as the dagger then hit the ground only an inch away from his tentacles, slithering backwards. Herobrine lifted his head backwards, chuckling in amusement.

I stepped forward, fright flooding through my systems. "We are here to talk with you, on order of Derpollolus," I started, squeaking out that simple sentence. Herobrine looked over to me, a serious expression on his face. Personally, he didn't look happy. I gulped, and then I continued on with what I started saying. "Derpollolus wants to get revenge on Sky Fisher, our wretched enemy, but we cannot do it by ourselves. Sky is strong, and we require the assistance in getting his amulet. If we get that precious gem, then we will have control over the city and be able to not worry about the possibility of all of us turning into calamari."

Herobrine laughed an evil laugh that echoed all around the Nether fortress we were in. "And why should I help you? You Squids are idiots; you guys can't even manage to get one simple task accomplished. What would I get out of it? According to what you have told me, when you get the amulet after _I_ have helped you, you Squids will take over to Overworld and I would get nothing in return. Why should I help you?"

Derp pushed himself up, shaking still from being only inches from Herobrine himself. "You would rule CubeCity and the rest of the Overworld alongside Derpollolus," He said. Immediately, Derpy and I whipped our heads over to Derp. That wasn't a part of the plan, we were just supposed to convince Herobrine to join us, not promise him something that Derpollolus would not be willing to give him.

Herobrine rubbed his chin in thought, and then he smiled wickedly. "Fine, you twisted me. I will assist you in your plan of destroying Sky and everything that he loves." Derp and Derpy smiled, but I frowned slightly. This was going to backfire on us horribly… I already knew it.

The King of the Nether flicked his hand slightly, which summoned one of his Zombie Pigman guards. "Get the troops ready. You will leave as soon as possible to the Overworld. You already know what to do from there on," Herobrine said. The Zombie Pigman grunted, and then it ran off, disappearing from the main throne room of the Nether Fortress.

Derpy exhaled. "Whew, we thought it was going to harder to get you to join our forces than this. Wow!" He then yelled. He immediately shut up when Herobrine turned his attention on him. After a moment, Herobrine walked to his throne, and sat back down. But a small smile stayed planted to his lips. I shivered. He wasn't to be trusted… something was wrong. That was way too easy. There had to be a catch…

"Tell your leader to prepare his troops for attacking CubeCity again. I have already caused major storms to rage in the Overworld, which will cause chaos to ensue. Sky will not be prepared for this attack at _all_," Herobrine then said, his white eyes scanning us. Derp and Derpy nodded, and then I followed my brothers out of the Nether Fortress. But I couldn't shake the feeling that we had just gotten ourselves into a lot of trouble… What were we in for now? What was Herobrine going to do to us if we failed to get the amulet and fulfill Derp's promise? I shuddered at the thought. It was almost as bad as imagining Sky killing us… that wasn't a good thought. But I still felt uneasy. What was going to happen?

* * *

_Bajan's POV-_

You stand at the edge of the city you live in, watching it in sadness as the final buildings collapse into piles of rubble. Ash falls in soft blankets of rain around you, mixing with the already-pouring storm that surrounds you and your friends. You can hear the roars of the Ghasts and the Blazes all around you as they finish destroying the city that you have grown to love and cherish. Faintly you can hear the cries of your friends telling you to run, but you can't do it. You sink to the earth, lowering your head to the ground in defeat. You were a hero at first, saving your friends from being crushed by the collapsing buildings. Now there was nothing left to save. I had failed everyone.

Only a few hours earlier, I was the hero, saving my friends with my best friends Jerome and Sierra. We saved Deadlox, Bashur, Bodil, TrueMU, Quentin, Tyler and Pixel from Bashur's INN that had collapsed in the earthquake; we rescued GoldSolace, Logdotzip and Ssundee from being crushed by the giant donut in front of the donut shop in the city, and slowly, we found the rest of our friends as well. We were true heroes right then, and it made me feel amazing.

"Mitch, is everyone out of here?!" I heard Jerome yell from the next room over. I had gone deeper into the burning building, covering my mouth with my arm so as to not inhale the smoke. I swept my eyes over the room, and quickly ran back to the room that Sierra and Jerome were in.

"Yeah, that's everyone! Now let's get out of here before we get crushed as well!" I then yelled, carefully slinging the unconscious body of xRpMx13 over my shoulder. Jerome quickly grabbed Kermit and Gizzy, while Sierra picked up Wolf and Spade. We ran out of the building, trying to go as quickly as we could. I could hear the cracking timbers above our heads as they began to give away, and soon, I could hear the building starting to fall apart behind us. Luckily, we jumped out of the building just in time before the whole structure buckled under the weight and came tumbling to the ground.

I coughed, trying to clear the smoke from around my face. I looked back to the building, and saw the thick smoke as it quickly mixed with the pouring rain. I pushed myself up, and then I looked over to my friends. Ryan, Wolf and Spade were still unconscious, while Kermit and Gizzy were slowly waking up. They grasped their heads in pain, and Kermit could not see us, as a large wound in his head was flowing blood in front of his eyes. He could not see at all. Sierra and Jerome were covered in dirt and soot, and they looked absolutely horrible. Yet they looked like heroes to me.

"Is everyone OK?" I quickly asked, looking to them. Sierra ran up to Ryan and Wolf, while Jerome went to Spade. After a moment, Sierra looked up to me.

"Barely. Ryan took a major blow to the head, and he may end up having memory loss issues later. Wolf looks pretty healthy on the other hand," Sierra answered, then standing up. We had taken cover under a fallen piece of building, which was propped up against the building that it had fallen against. It was a good piece of shelter from the rain, which helped us a lot. Dealing with wounds in the rain is not a very good idea.

Looking over to Jerome and Spade, I then saw that Spade was groaning, coming slightly conscious. She held a hand to her head, and then she winced in pain. Jerome grasped her shoulder, and then he said, "Shh, everything is fine, Spade. Just calm down; you are injured, and you don't want to make it any worse than it already is."

"Wh-where is… everyone else? Ryan, Kermit, Gizzy, Wolf…?" Spade croaked, her throat destroyed from the smoke that entered her body.

Sierra knelt down next to her, switching Jerome places while Jerome went over to check on Gizzy and Ryan. "They are fine, Spade. You don't have to worry about anything. Just rest and we will make sure that they will recover perfectly," Sierra assured, and then Spade rested her head back against the ground, quickly falling unconscious once more.

I exhaled, and then I looked outside of our little alcove. The storm was pouring outside, and I could hear the mobs as they freely walked the streets. They were not affected by the raging storm, and they seemed to patrol the roads as if they were us Minecraftians. Every step that I heard made me even more uneasy than before. All of a sudden, I heard several pairs of footsteps as they ran by our area. I threw a finger over my mouth, which silenced my friends completely. I held my breath as the footsteps came closer, but as I listened to them closer, I realized that there were many footsteps along with the original ones. They also were a lot faster than any of the other mobs could run. The only mob that could run that fast was the Zombie Pigman… but those were in the Nether. What could they be then?

Jerome pulled out Betty, and Sierra quickly pulled out her diamond sword. I stanced myself by our injured friends, and the two of them went to the edge of the alcove that we were in. Jerome looked to Sierra, and then he held up one finger. Two fingers. Finally, he held up a third, and the two of them jumped into the rain, their weapons held to fight.

I was scared for my friends. I was especially scared when all I heard after they jumped was silence. All of a sudden, I heard Sierra cry out, "Sky!"

Pushing myself up, I then ran to see what Sierra was talking about. As I then felt the rain drenching me once more, I quickly saw every single one of my friends standing before me, including the ones that we had saved and put into a safer position to help the others. A few of them, like Bodil, Deadlox and CavemanFilms, were supporting themselves on makeshift crutches that they had with them at that moment. Deadlox had with him his enchanted diamond sword as his crutch, Bodil was using a giant branch that was thick and sturdy, and Caveman was using a rather large version of his club as a crutch. All my other friends there were in decent condition, the worst injuries being cuts and bruises. Sky was at the front, looking completely worn out. He must have gone a long way out in the rain, and I really didn't like the thought of him being out here injured where he could easily get hurt.

"Sky, what are you doing out here in the rain?" Sierra asked, putting her sword away. Sky brushed his hair out his eyes, and then he sighed slightly.

"I… I couldn't stand the fact to let my friends be all alone out here with this storm raging on. I had to do something, even if it meant that I had to have some injuries done to me. But, now that I have come out here, it seems like you guys have gotten it taken care of," Sky then said, wincing slightly in pain. I looked to his jaw line, and saw that his stitches were slightly bloodied. The stitches were new… someone must have replaced the stitches recently.

I quickly grabbed onto his arm, and then I led him under the alcove that we were just barely under. "You are an idiot, Sky. You know that you could have gotten injured because of your stupidity in staying out here!" I cried out, then wrapping my jacket around Sky's shoulder. He was shivering violently, although he pushed off my jacket when I put it on him.

Sky stood up, and turned to me. "I don't care, Mitch. I may be an idiot, but I'm not going to watch all of my friends being hurt and killed by this storm. That's _final_."

Opening my mouth, I began to counter, when I felt a hand get placed on my shoulder. Looking over, I then spotted Jerome, who I barely recognized under the wet fur that covered his face completely. He shook his head, telling me that I shouldn't question what Sky was doing. I shut my mouth immediately.

All of a sudden, I huge tremor shook the ground. All of my friends stumbled around, most of them falling over. "What the balls?!" Bashur cried out, then looking around. I exchanged a quick look with Sky, and then we ran out into the open. I skidded to a halt when I saw what was happening. My jaw fell down to the ground.

"We're screwed," Jen squeaked.

A huge, purple opening had opened in the sky, and out of it poured thousands upon thousands of Nether mobs. The streets immediately began to swarm with Squids as well. The Ghasts began to blast at all of the buildings, the Blazes shooting their fireballs at random mobs that were still on the streets. They also shot at citizens that were out on the streets as well. I covered my ears when I heard the Ghasts' screams, and then once it subsided, I looked up to the Block Towers, the largest buildings in the city. "No!" I screamed, then breaking into a run towards the towers. Sky was right behind me, his enchanted chicken nugget budder sword in hand. We sliced at the Squids that were running for us, desperately running right for the towers.

Right then, a Ghast blast flew right for the building. Everything seemed to slow down to slow motion. I pumped myself faster, running with fright towards the towers. The giant ball of fire came closer to the two buildings, and hope seemed to fall to the ground. I wasn't going to get there in time. All of a sudden, I felt a pair of hands grab onto my back. I fell backwards, and Sky fell to the ground, covering his head with his arms. The fire ball hit home, and the one Block Tower exploded. I looked up to the building through the pouring storm, seeing the building beginning to crumble. I heard screams of terror erupting from the tower, belonging to victims of the blast. Whipping my head around, I then stared right at Sierra. Thick tears were streaming down her face, and she shook her head. "You couldn't do anything, Bajan. They were doomed right from the start," She then said, pushing her body up and pulling me up with her. She grasped onto my hand, and then she said, "Come on, we have to get out of the city. We can't stay here, Mitch. We… we just can't."

Everything from that point on was a blur to me. I know that my friends that were able to fight were pushing their way through the oncoming army of Squids, killing everything within reach. Sky and I were in the middle, not attacking anything at all. Sierra could have been fighting, but she was right beside me, comforting me. I didn't hear her though. Many minutes later, we had climbed over the crater that separated the city from the outside world, and made it to the outside limits of the city. By then, most or all of the Squids were dead, the rest of them being in the city terrorizing the rest of the city. I turned around, staring at the two towers that were blasted by the Ghasts and Blazes. They crumbled to the ground, creating a thick layer of smoke to emerge from the city. I began to sob. Everything that I loved and cherished… was gone. It was taken from right before me.

You stand at the edge of the city you live in, watching it in sadness as the final buildings collapse into piles of rubble. Ash falls in soft blankets of rain around you, mixing with the already-pouring storm that surrounds you and your friends. You can hear the roars of the Ghasts and the Blazes all around you as they finish destroying the city that you have grown to love and cherish. Faintly you can hear the cries of your friends telling you to run, but you can't do it. You sink to the earth, lowering your head to the ground in defeat. You were a hero at first, saving your friends from being crushed by the collapsing buildings. Now there was nothing left to save. I had failed everyone.

Jerome then appeared right beside me. "Biggums, come on, we need to go! We can't stay here!" He cried out as he roughly pulled me up. I brushed my hair out of my face, staring at the city. It was almost completely gone. Nothing would be left of the city once the mobs take care of the remaining citizens and the buildings. Would we ever be able to return to the city?

I ran alongside my friends, watching as all of them ran as fast and as far as they possibly could. We could not stay by the city. We were putting everyone in danger by doing that. We were the last hope that the city had. After a couple hours of running, we finally stopped, running for so long that now our legs were completely exhausted. My legs, about half an hour ago, finally gave up, becoming basically machines. They pushed on without me. I could not stop them no matter what I did.

Sky gathered all of us together, looking at each of us carefully. We had stopped in the jungle trees, finding a good place to rest and a place where we would be protected from the mobs. My friend sighed. "Guys, a lot has happened today. The city was destroyed before us, many of us broke or lost limbs, and we have gone through a lot of terror and sadness. But we cannot stop. We need assistance in defeating Herobrine and the Squids. Just with the couple dozen of us, we won't be able to stop them."

"No shoot, Sherlock," Logdotzip then shot, looking over to Sky.

My friend sighed once more. "We will need personal assistance with a being that is the only person even capable to defeat Herobrine and the Squids," He said. Everyone looked up to him, confused looks on half of our faces.

"There is nobody that can help us, Sky. We are the only ones left in the city. All the other cities in the world probably were affected like we were. Nobody can help us now. We are on our own," GoldSolace then said.

Jen shook her head. "That's not entirely true," She quietly said. Everyone turned their attention to her. She looked exhausted, but she still had hope in her. I smiled at this. She still believed that everything was going to be alright. "There is… Notch."

"How in the Nether are we going to ask him for assistance? He watched our city dissolve into nothing, and he did zip to help us! And it's not like we can just march up to a mountain and ask him for help," Noah said, glaring over at Jen. I didn't blame him. I was feeling the same. Notch had watched all of this happen and he didn't do anything to help us. He didn't even try to stop his brother from sending his minions to destroy us. I was beginning to lose faith in him. Where was he when we needed him the most?

"We will need to be patient, first of all," Dawn then said. That got everyone to stop talking. Dawn walked up to Sky, and then she grasped onto his hand. "We will have to search for ways that we can call him, and get his help to protect our city. It won't be easy, and that much I can promise you right now. But we will have to do it to even be able to have a chance against Herobrine and the Squids. They want something, something so vital to them that they had to destroy the city to get to it. We will have to be on our guard while we search for the items needed to contact Notch. If we succeed in doing this, we will be able to return to the city and we won't have to worry about Herobrine slaughtering us. I have a friend that could help us find some ways to summon Notch to us, but it will be hard to get to him."

Sky nodded. "Exactly, what I was trying to tell you guys but you guys were too busy arguing to listen to me. Thank you, Dawn, for explaining that." Dawn nodded, and then she sat down beside her boyfriend. "Look, guys, I know you are all strong people, and I know that you all will stay by my side as we make this perilous journey. But we have to have faith that this can succeed. Those who are not willing to risk their lives for the safety of our city and the rest of the world, you guys can leave. But if you stay, I know that you guys will follow me as we go on this dangerous journey to save the world." Sky looked around, but nobody stood up. My friend smiled.

"OK, then. Guys, it is time to save the world. But first, we have to find my friend that knows how to summon Notch; AntVenom."

* * *

**Ninja- There's the chapter! And I wanted to let you guys know that from this chapter on I will start doing a thing like the Awesomer's Easter Egg hunt she is doing. I will put quotes into this story from some videos done by SkyDoesMinecraft, ASFJerome, BajanCanadian, SSundee, and MunchingBrotato. If you find them all, then I will give you guys a prize! Technically not a real prize, but one that I can let you guys get on this website! Like what my real name is, the chance to record a video with me when I start recording videos, other stuff like that! The next chapter will start with that! **

**Jen- Yeah, and while we are on the subject (not really though) check out my story that I am working on, Sky Legends! Even Ninja thinks it is an amazing story. You guys should go check it out!**

**Ninja- Anyways, I will see you recruits later! Take care.**

**~Ninjamaster01 & Kittyjen781 **


End file.
